Naruko's New Family
by Newbie Writer 139
Summary: Naruto dies at the age of 8. Because of an imbalance between the elemental nations and the bleach dimensions Naruto ends up being split in two. One the boy that died over in the elemental nations. The second half a girl who is returned to the bleach dimension where she learns to deal with her new life. Female Naruto
1. Death of a Martyr

Disclaimer I do not own Bleach or Naruto

This FanFic was done at the inspiration of my favorite FanFics of all time "A Mother's Love: Beyond Life and Death"

There will be a differing story line but for the most part will follow the one it is inspired by.

I am assuming these are the rules for a fanfiction

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"** **Kyuubi Talking"**

 **'** **Kyuubi Thinking'**

 _Italics flashbacks_

Hope you enjoy!

Konoha 8 years after the Kyuubi attack

The village hidden in the leaves was a very peaceful place after eight years it had finally bolstered its strength enough to relax and not fear being invaded or attacked. That did not mean everyone within its walls was safe, and this could not be more obvious than in one blond who was running for his life.

A child no older than eight ran through the streets desperately trying to find a place to hide as his pursuers came closer and closer to enacting their 'vengeance' on the child.

'Why...Why do they hate me?' Naruto thought as he rounded the corner.

'What did I ever do to them...They don't even listen to me…I would apologize for whatever it was if they would listen'

Naruto had the same thoughts pounding in his head as he forced himself to move. Today had been one of the more brutal days. He had woken up that morning strapped to his bed where they peeled his skin on and watched it regrow, just barely keeping him alive. After Naruto got used to the pain and their boredom grew from not having any reaction from the 'demon fox' they moved onto crueler form of 'revenge'. They untied him and drove stakes through his hands… and feet… and arms… and legs.

It has during this that he managed to escape from his captors, as they had been so busy getting even with the fox when he lashed out he managed to injure the youngest assailant. They stopped the torture to see if he was okay as Naruto ran out the door they left wide open.

As he ran he felt the pain as the stakes dug into his flesh. He ripped them out as he ran down the street not even bothering to ask for help as he knew he would receive none.

He knew he had to be careful otherwise he would run into a dead end and they would do worse to him, but even knowing it the pain overrode his senses and he turn to head down the alley.

Only there was no alley.

He had taken the street before the alley that led from the main road to the 2nd Hokage's memorial road. A dead end.

Just as Naruto thought things could not get any worse the three civilians that had been torturing him finally caught up with him.

"Aww… What's the matter demon? Are you finally giving up?" He pushed past his other two companions walking slowly towards Naruto. "It's finally time for you to die. I don't have anything left thanks to you my mom, sister, wife, and son were all at home when you destroyed it. The only reason I am here is because I worked the late shift, or I guess Kami is just looking out for me."

He rushed forward with the intent to kill with a dull kunai in his hand. 'Is this how it ends. I won't ever be Hokage. I won't ever have a family. Who cares I never even had a family to begin with.'

What seemed like an eternity passed for the young blond but it was only two seconds before the kunai buried itself in his heart.

"Serves you right. NOW FINALLY THE BEAST IS DEAD! He screamed to the heavens just before five figures appeared as if by materializing out of nowhere.

The first was an old man with a short beard with the signs of age setting in as liver spots on his face. He wore a white robe and hat both with the Kanji for fire painted on them.

The other four wore black stealth gear with forearm and leg protectors. Along with that they each had a mask that hid their face in the shape of a Dog, Mouse, Cat, and Weasel.

He shouted to the others. "Dog, Weasel get Naruto to the Hospital immediately. Cat Mouse please escort these 'people' to the T and I facility and tell them that Ibiki and Anko have my full authority to do whatever is necessary to get as much information as possible. I will decide what to do with them after that."

The four masked men nodded before silently and efficiently getting to their jobs.

Dog and Weseal headed to the hospital Dog already fearing the worst. 'Please don't die on me Naruto what would sensei say to me if I let you die on me.'

They arrived at the hospital only to be denied access for the demon brat. The receptionist saying he was doing the village a great service. With Dog not being in the mood and already rushed for time killed the receptionist and demanded a doctor. It only took a few seconds for them to comply.

The doctor took a look at Naruto with his heart ruptured beyond all repair and was already experienced enough to know that the boy was not going to make it. He still took the boy to the first emergency room, as no one else was even in that side of the hospital. He tried very little only giving the child the bare minimum as he knew the child would die.

Two hours later the Doctor came out of the ER to see the two masked men guarding the door. "I am afraid he didn't make it The wounds were too much and his heart had already been pierced and torn open there is nothing in my field that can heal an injury that major to the heart."

Weasel looked on impassively giving no indication of emotion it was only under the mask that you would see a single tear roll down his face, as he came to terms with his favorite blond boy. Having over the years watched him for some time he grew attached to the elusive prankster and was sad to see him treated the way he was.

Dog on the other hand had a very open expression of his dissatisfaction with the doctor's words.

"Dead! There is no way the fox should have healed him!" He grabbed the doctor by his coat and slammed him into the wall. "Why?! DID YOU LET HIM DIE ANSWER ME!"

The doctor could only gasp out a response to the masked man with an iron grip "I…Tried… (Gasp)…his…heart…to… (Gasp)…damaged."

The man slackened his hold on the man letting him slide to the floor coughing and clutching his heart as if it was about to burst.

Both masked men took a moment to come to terms with what happened 'why did you have to die Naruto?'

Meanwhile inside the mind of our favorite young blond and his systems and brain began shutting down.

'Where am I?' Naruto thought to himself as he looked around. It appeared to be a sewer with a lot of small pipes decorating the sides, with one huge one on the ceiling. 'That must be the main one shouldn't that one lead me to the exit.'

Whit that thought he slowly crept down the sewer. He noticed all of it looked the same with a few inches of water soaking his shoes. 'What is this place? Can it be the sewers below Konoha I'm pretty sure I mapped all of them and none of them looked like this?'

As he was following the pipe one of the small ones burst open up ahead releasing a small blue haze up ahead. The entire place shook as cracks and fissures appeared on the walls and ceiling. Terrified now he ran as fast as he could.

He ran until he came to the end. It looked like a prison gate with the kanji for seal written in the middle of the gate. The place continued to crack more and more pieces of the ceiling falling as all the supporting structure gave way.

"Why? Why do I have to die like this? All I wanted was a little respect! All I wanted to have was a normal life! All I Wanted was a family. Guess I am going to die it this sewer should have followed the pipe the other way."

 **"** **Foolish mortal even if you had gone the other way the result would have been the same."**

Naruto jumped from the surprise that another person was down here with him.

"Show yourself. Otherwise I might have to hurt you." Then he remembered where he was and how he was going to die anyway. "Aww forget about it, I am going to die and you are to so why fight."

 **"** **HAHAHAHA. Well that is very interesting well I guess you are right. There is no use getting angry over nothing as we are both going to die even I cannot stop it."**

"By the way do you know where we are I have been looking around and I do not recognize where we are. Are we even in Konoha anymore?"

 **"** **No foolish boy. We are in your mind, more specifically your mindscape or inner world. This place represents your state of mind, and I had hoped it might be a little more than a pathetic sewer. Also based on how much rain has poured down into the sewer you must be having a pretty shitty life."**

"Ha that's the understatement of the century. Since the moment I was born my life has been one beating to the next."

 **"** **Well this is surprising your parents when I fought them looked like they were hotshots in that shithole of a village. I haven't been able to see any of your life because of this seal come here boy so I can read your memories."**

A claw extended out of the cage only a few feet.

"What the. Are you the one in the prison? What are you?!"

 **"** **Foolish boy do you even know what is sealed within you. Even if I hate my prison I am willing to acknowledge that I was not defeated and I was sealed within you. Now feast your eyes boy on the strongest of all my brethren I am the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune!"**

"What! I thought the Fourth killed you!"

 **"** **Boy no mortal can hope to match my strength your Fourth if that was the man I fought was no match for my strength and he knew it so he sealed me into you. But I am confused why… never mind we only have about an hour before both of us are dead come here so I may view your memories."**

"Why should I trust you? You were the one who destroyed my village. You were probably the one who killed my parents."

 **"** **HAHA I just realized something you have no idea who your parents are. How about a deal before you die show me your memories and I will tell you who your parents were. It's not like we have anything else to do we are going to die anyway."**

"Well when you put it that way why not" He started walking towards the claw that stood menacingly out of the cage. "What do I do now?"

 **"** **Place your forehead against my claw."**

Naruto did as his companion instructed. Placing his head against the dangerous looking claw. In that moment the Kyuubi saw everything. He saw the beatings, he saw the raids on his house, and he saw the hunting parties formed to hunt the 'demon brat' down. He saw everything.

 **"** **HOW DARE THEY! NOT EVEN DEMONS DO THAT TO THEIR OWN EVEN IF THEY ARE PART HUMAN. THOSE VILE DISGUSTING HUMANS! HOW DARE THEY..."**

The fox ranted for a few minutes of the injustice especially since Naruto was his container and should have been treated like royalty. Naruto sat in silence thinking completely different thoughts. 'I thought the fox was supposed to be evil. Why would it be trying to defend me? Wait maybe the fox is actually a good guy! I mean the village hurts and tortures me every day so maybe they are evil and the fox was trying to stop them from doing evil things.'

Breaking the kyuubi's ranting Naruto got his thoughts out. "Hey Kyuubi-sama were you trying to kill those people in the village because they were evil?"

The fox took a moment to calm down and think about what his container had just said. **"I do not know about every person in that Kami forsaken village; however, I did come to kill a man who attacked me and fled to your village. He was an old man covered with bandages and tried to use his pathetic eye's power to get me in a genjutsu. He found me in my cave sleeping and after his pathetic attempt to control me he fled to your village where I confronted him. He was welcomed and defended by your village so I decided to take on your whole village."**

Kyuubi let Naruto think on this before he continued.

 **"** **Now I believed that I would tell you about your parents before you die."**

Naruto's eyes went wide before giving the fox his undivided attention. Chunks of the ceiling were starting to fall down as each one slashed into the water below were ignored.

 **"** **Naruto While I may not know their names know that your father wore the robes that are currently worn by your current Hokage."**

"Wait my dad was the Forth! Why would the village hate me if he was my father?"

 **"** **While I may not know the specifics you were probably hated enough having me in you they could not see it. Now your mother had just given birth to you and died shortly after that. I only saw a glimpse of her. If you were still alive you could probably just look up who was married to the fourth to find out. I did not think you would recognize her but I will anyway, as you have a right to know and we are dead anyway…"**

Naruto's mind was spinning. 'Why If my dad was the fourth why was I hated and why is my name different. Wait Hokage-jiji should have known who my parents were, so even he lied to me.'

 **"…** **Your mother had black or dark blue hair I could not tell which it was. She had it put into two braids that went down to two rings at the bottom. She had a serious look in her eyes. She was defiantly not from the elemental nations she had another worldly feel to her. I am getting off topic, she had brown eyes. She was tough looking from years of combat, but her build was small and compact. Here I will try to make a visual here just let your mind relax and I will be able to create an image in your mind of what she looked like"**

"Sure" Naruto then cleared his mind and an image of a serious lady just as escribed came into view. 'Kaa-san'.

They sat there for a few minutes before the big pipe the only one left ruptured and instead of a blue mist a red liquid poured out.

 **"** **Well you only have about ten seconds till you die good luck in the afterlife."**

"Thank you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't know my parents so thank you, you were the only friend I have ever had"

The fox was taken back by this he never expected his container to tolerate him much less like him, and even less be his probably first and only friend.

 **"** **Well then goodbye."**

Those were the last words they spoke to each other before Naruto's vision went black and died.

Naruto woke up a few moments later. 'Where am I it looks like I am in the hospital only I have never been here before?'

He started to move when he collapsed as an unimaginable amount of pain hit his body. He was unable to even form a complete thought as the pain seemed to split him in half. He felt himself changing as the pain intensified. His face softened, his once short spiky hair grew to where it touched the lower potion of his back. As he screamed he could tell his voice was changing as it became higher and more feminine. He felt part of himself was taken and then the pain subsided. He stood up noticing as he did so that his center of gravity was off leading 'him' to stumble around a bit before finally getting some sense of balance back.

"Ow…what was that?" a feminine voice called out. He knew it was him who had spoken the words but he did not recognize the voice. He stood up and went to one of the mirrors on the opposite side of the room. He could not believe what he saw.

He saw the image the fox had made of his mother with a few differences. Instead of having a blue kimono on as her mother had, He I guess now a she had on a black shihakusho. He also still had his blond hair.

'Well I guess this is how I would have looked as a girl if that was my mother, but I thought I was supposed to be dead and go on to the afterlife…'

His thoughts were interrupted when three men walked into the room. Two he recognized the Hokage and the other masked man who had helped defend him before and wore a dog mask. The last one was a man wearing an apron with small amounts of blood covering it. The unknown man spoke.

"I just got done looking over his body even after his heart stopped his body kept him going for over an hour before he died that is one tough kid."

Naruto stood thinking it over 'well the knife wound and that fox said I would die maybe this is like purgatory before the Shinigami comes to take my soul.' He decided to follow them to a table where a body bag was zipped up. The unknown man unzipped the body saying "This is just for formalities, but do you recognize this boy and if so who is he?"

The Hokage looking older than he ever looked before stated "Yes I do recognize who this is he is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto While knowing he had died still was shocked. He looked at his corpse laying there knowing that he was dead and there was nothing more he could do. It did not take long for him to realize that he could not be seen by anyone. He could however interact with stuff. For the most part he hung out in the Hokage's tower listening to him give out missions and do paper work imagining himself being the Hokage.

He would have gone to Ichiraku's Ramen, but three things stopped him. First was that He would not be able to talk to the old man or ayame. Secondly he would not be able to pay for the ramen even if he could eat it. Lastly he didn't feel hunger as he was dead.

He sat on the couch in the Hokage's office wondering when the Shinigami would come for him. A man covered in bandages covering his left side and his eye entered the room. A man who Naruto knew.

"Danzo what do you want?"

"Now that the boy has died his inheritance and will must be read and given to the proper authorities."

The Hokage smiled. Obviously Danzo wanted his hands on the Namikaze fortune and jutsu collection, but he didn't realize something and even Naruto there invisible gave a small smirk. Then the Hokage pulled out a piece of paper.

"Do you know what this is Danzo?"

"No Sarutobi what is it?" asked Danzo a little confused and apprehensive.

"This my dear friend is Naruto's will."

Genuinely surprised Danzo responded "That is irrelevant it was not witnessed by anyone and he was not of age to write it."

"Actually Danzo I wrote this for him at his request. And was witness for when he signed it. Also I got his guardians approval so it holds up. It leaves everything he owned to the only one who treated him with any compassion Ayame Ichiraku."

Danzo was fuming on the inside. How dare his old teammate keep those jutsu and money from being of use to the village! Just the cash in the Namikaze vault would be enough to fund the village for ten years.

"Well then I will talk with her about letting some of her new found belongings."

"No you will not Danzo and I know you signaled those ROOT members to go get her. No she is at my estate where we will discuss how her 'new found belongings' will be used. If that is all you may leave."

"You may have stopped me from getting my hands on some, but you know that the jutsu library of the Namikaze should be used by the village."

"That may be the case…" Danzo gave a little smirk at this "…but now that Naruto is dead no one can enter the Namikaze mansion."

"What do you mean?"

"The Fourth was probably the greatest seal expert on the planet and one of his best friends before the Kumo incident was probably the second best Kushina Uzumaki. Their combine knowledge and seal can keep anyone out. I have seen you try to get onto the premises and have half your forces knocked out; however, the mansion and library itself is ten times harder to get into and kills instead of just making them unconscious."

Danzo paled remembering all those soldiers he sent to get the flying thunder god technique and came back after being found unconscious. Luckily the Fourth had attuned Sarubobi's DNA to the front so the Third could get in and get them.

"Very well but we still need to discuss the child's status as a jinchuuriki." Danzo said as he left the room.

Naruto stared trying to digest what he had just heard. Not only was he the son of the Fourth but also rich and an heir to a powerful clan. First be was stuck in this **Limbo** state waiting for the Shinigami then they tried to steal his stuff.

He sat there as the Hokage called for the ANBU to alert all the other clan heads for the council meeting.

Council Room 2 hours later

Naruto sat in the one open spot that belonged to the now deceased Namikaze clan. They sat there trying to take all his stuff **Lust** ing after the prestige and power of the Namikaze clan.

"Hah well at least I never sold to that demon even if he was the son of the Fourth. He should be proud to die for the village." A man sat there gorging on a small feast he brought with him. **Gluttony.**

"Well I believe that we should give the Namikaze fortune to the civilian council so that they may use it to rebuild from the attack caused by the child. I am not trying to be **Greed** y but it would also help reimburse families for their losses."

The Hokage choose this time to speak up. "Let us not make any decisions after all everything has already given to its new owner. Naruto left everything to one of the few people how gave him compassion. She is the one you will have to talk to. On to the next…"

"Why should we he owes us. We deserve compensation! I am calling into question your leadership Hokage-san. We are **Angry** that you even allowed that…"

An unreal amount of killer intent (KI) flooded the room bringing the civilian side to its knees and the shinobi side to get a little anxious.

"Enough please escort Haruna-san to TI as I believe we may have a traitor in our mites if she can call into question my leadership." Two ANBU appeared and took her away. "I will not accept any more of your **Heresy**. This 'boy' you refer to suffered more than any of you and even in death protected us from the Kyuubi. If anything we should be bowing to his grave for all of us are unworthy of such sacrifice. Instead you lashed out in **Violence.** We the own people who he protected hurt him."

"We only did what was best for the village with the boy dead we now have peace."

Danzo on the other hand only frowned the boy was exactly what they needed to become even more powerful in the Elemental Nations and thought how much wasted potential there was.

"Yes we only did what was necessary for the village to survive." This however only let to the Hokage becoming even angrier and unleashed even more KI on the room."

"Oh and tell me how. I know what you have done, how you convinced the banks to give you a part of the Namikaze fortune by splitting it with the bank. With no one in the family to dispute it you were left to siphon funds off. It was only when I checked on Ayame's new found wealth that I found the discrepancies. You are a **Fraud** you used your influence to steal."

Shikaku Nara on the other hand had enough. He had analyze everything and come to the conclusion that not only was the child completely innocent but deserved their undying thanks. "Well I don't think we have to worry anymore. Now that he is dead I can only say one thing…all of us here including me live as long as you can and enjoy it to the fullest as when we die we are all going to Hell. We hurt him stomping on the Fourth's wish for us to see his son as a hero. For our **Treachery** we are all going to hell."

Naruto stood up after this not wanting to listen to the arguing over how he was a monster and not human. He wandered all the way to the academy. He had only been going there for three weeks, and sat down on the swing. He in his agony started to cry.

He cried for maybe a minute, maybe an hour, maybe longer before a woman approached him. "I am here to collect you."

The woman had red robes with the symbol for zero on the back Naruto asked "Are you the shinigami?"

"I am a Shinigami, but not in the sense you believe. You do not belong here. I was sent after both deities of this world and my own came to the conclusion that you were an anomaly when you died. They separated your spirit as a human and your Shinigami half. You are the Shinigami half."

"What? And what happens to me now and by the way my name is Nar… I guess it's not Naruto since now I am a girl I guess Naruko for now?"

"I am going to take you to the home of my master and then from there you will be handed over to seireitei where you will live."

She turned around and made a door out of thin air. It was a Japanese style paper sliding door opened it and she gestured for the blond girl behind her to follow.


	2. A New Home

Disclaimer I do not own Bleach or Naruto

This FanFic was done at the inspiration of my favorite FanFics of all time "A Mother's Love: Beyond Life and Death"

There will be a differing story line but for the most part will follow the one it is inspired by.

I am assuming these are the rules for a fanfiction

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"** **Kyuubi Talking"**

 **'** **Kyuubi Thinking'**

 _Italics flashbacks_

Hope you enjoy!

Traveling towards the Soul King's palace

"Can I ask you miss what is your name? We have been walking for a while and you are one of the few people who didn't attack me so what is your name?"

The woman smiled before turning to the young girl. "Why thank you my name is Kirio Hikifune."

"Can I ask you a question Kirio-Chan?"

Kirio looked at her young charge a little surprised. 'We have only been walking for about 5 minutes, but he already is giving me such a familiar honorific'

"Sure Naruko you can ask me anything you want and I will do my best to answer your questions."

"Why did I turn into a girl?"

Kirio smiled at this. She had already been briefed on who Naruko's family were. She knew he would be curious about his sudden change and was briefed by the soul king himself on the reasons.

"Listen Naruko you know how your father was the Forth Hokage of your village, so that means your mother was a member of the world where you will be going to live. Now I do not want to bore you with the details of human reproduction, but the father determines whether a child will be born a boy or a girl. Since the soul king split you into those two halves he had to realign your power as well as DNA. Your other half that was sent to heaven over there was the male half as he was the half created by your father and possessed a male gene. Your mother was from the seireitei and a woman, so when you separated your spiritual powers along with the fact that she was a woman led you to being a woman soul reaper. It's hard to explain but that's the gist of it."

(A/N I know someone is going to ask but X chromosome from mom y from dad therefore when separated the one in the elemental nations got the y plus an x to become a 'clone' of his father. The same process for Naruko except with the added X chromosome became xx or female and similar to her mother. I kept a few features because of reasons that will happen later on and if they do not meet your expectations just pretend I did it to keep her having some individuality.)

(A/N I will also not be going beyond the winter war arc as story for my crossover as I believe the story turns to crap right as Aizen turns into a butterfly and everything after that for the most part.)

Naruko after this explanation seemed more confused than enlightened, but decided to just go with it. "Okay I don't know what all that means, but that means my Kaa-San is at this placed called the Seireitei. If that's the case do you know who she is or what she's like?"

"Yes Naruko I do know who your mother is and I will be the one to bring you to the Seireitei so you can meet her. Her name is Soi Fon she is the head of the Fon clan and is the captain of squad two within the Seireitei. I don't know a lot about her but I hear she is very serious about what she does."

This is where Naruko went into her childish habits she has never had the ability to be indulged questioning everything "what's a squad and how high up is a captain in a squad? Do you have to be strong to be a captain or is it because she is smart? Is my Kaa-san smart and strong?"

"Slow down Naruko I will try to answer your questions. A squad is a division of the Gotei 13. There are thirteen squads in charge of purifying hollows and help maintain balance in the spirit and human realms of our dimension. A captain is the strongest and often the smartest member of each squad. They are the thirteen strongest in the Seireitei."

They stopped walking as they approached a huge gate. Kirio put a hand on Naruko's shoulder before speaking "stay here I need to talk to my boss before we leave to go to the Seireitei."

"So I can't meet your boss." she looked at the ground dejectedly but nodded a few seconds later in understanding.

Having grown a little attached to the young blond woman beside him could only sigh and go inside leaving Naruko alone.

Naruko sat down leaning against the huge gate. She grabbed her knees with her arms and chanted to herself "she is coming back I am not alone going to meet mom…she is coming back I am not alone going to meet mom…"

Kirio came out the front doors to find Naruko in the same position obviously in distress, but not letting out a tear. Immediately upon seeing Kirio she stood up and smiled and walked over to her as if nothing had happened.

'How can she change so quickly? What did they do to her before she died?'

Sensing her uneasiness Naruko decided asked what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong Naruko it's just why were you so down before I arrived?"

"…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said as she mad another door appear out of nowhere. "We're going to meet the head of the Seireitei and your mom let's go.

Meanwhile in the Seireitei Captain's meeting

Head Captain Yamamoto was not having a good day. He had just been informed that a group of Ryoka had attempted to enter the city via the west gate. Captain Ichimaru had been there to stop it but that wasn't the worst part. He let them go!

Head Captain Yamamoto was not as cruel and immovable as everyone thought he was and the only reason he had disliked Gin's actions was because when they returned, and he could feel it in his gut they would, it would cause his greatest enemy to grow in strength and number.

He hated that to give power to the monster that lay back at his office. The paper work because Gin let them go would double if not triple, because Gin let them survive! He couldn't stand it, he was a warrior with powers that rivaled that of the zero squad stuck doing untold amounts of paperwork!

He sighed to himself as he remembered the other reason the amount had increased. This morning a message had been received from the zero squad which was unheard of. In the last thousand years he had never gotten a message from them. When he found out that a child had been born because of a dimensional shift he became depressed as the amount of paperwork to fill out would be ridiculous.

First he would have to create a division to oversee messages from the zero division. Then he would have to fill out information on who would be in charge and then okay each test that would have to be run on the boy to make sure he was okay to live in the Seireitei. Finally anything new or extra tests that would happen would require even more paperwork to be filled out.

He however put these thoughts out of his mind as he walked towards the captain's meeting.

He was the first to arrive having just called the meeting, but within thirty minutes all the other captains had arrived as well.

Standing on his left were the captains of squads two through seven Soi Fon, Gin Ichimaru, Retsu Unohana, Sosuke Aizen, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Sajin Komamura respectively. On his right were the captains of squads eight through thirteen respectively Shunsui Kyoraku, Kaname Tosen, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Jushiro Ukitake.

"Now that everyone has arrived I have to address a serious issue that has arisen within the ranks of the Seireitei. Captain Gin you were at the west gate when the ryoka tried to gain entry, and when you confronted them you only were able to push them out of the Seireitei but not kill them what do you say in your defense."

Gin smiled. He rarely lost the smile plastered across his face giving him an inhuman look. He felt more like a snake than a person as if his posture was to let your guard down before he struck. "I cannot defend my actions the ryoka with the orange hair was a toughie. He blocked my shot before it could kill him and his friends ya. Then Jidanbo lost his strength and he let the gate down with them on the other side not my fault."

Yamamoto was not impressed with Gin's excuse. 'A captain having his sword blocked by a couple of children HA! Just what was the reason?' "Captain Gin you realize that your actions could be taken as treason. I have already informed Central 46 of your actions and with nothing to report on your end I will wait for their verdict, and until then you are to be put on probation."

"Thank you Head Captain" as the third squad captain smiled.

"Now is there anything else to report on the ryoka besides this encounter."

A silence fell over the captains as each had nothing to say, but then Captain Kuchiki spoke "I believe that this group of ryoka are from the human world. They are probably being led by a human by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki. The reason I believe they are here is to rescue my sister Rukia Kuchiki as he vowed to rescue her when we left with her in custody. Additionally he matches the description of the man who 'fought' you Captain Gin."

Yamamoto took this time to mull it over 'A human gaining Shinigami powers by a soul reaper is not impossible; however, with Rukia's powers removed he should not have any spiritual power left. So it begs the question how did he get it?' Before the Captain could come to any conclusions he was interrupted by the captain of squad five.

"While this is an interesting case a human gaining soul reaper powers I do not believe you would have called an emergency meeting over a group of ryoka who didn't manage to even make it past the front gate. So tell us what else is going on"

"You are quite right Captain Aizen There is another reason I brought you all here. It is an issue that even goes above my authority. I have received a message from the Soul King himself in regards to an individual who will be coming to the soul society as a permanent resident."

Everyone was shocked. No one had ever had contact with the Soul King. No one even knew where he was aside from the head captain. The only reason they knew he existed was when he recruited members for the zero division. The thoughts on who this person could be filled the room waiting for the Head Captain to elaborate, but one stood out from the others.

'Does he know about my plans with the young Kuchiki girl? No it can't be otherwise he would have stopped me sooner. Does this mean he has sensed the Hogyoku and sent someone to protect it? I may have to alter my plans.'

"I can see that all of you all are wondering who this person is to have these extraordinary circumstances. The name of the individual in question is Naruto Namikaze."

Eleven of the captains still remained clueless as they tried to figure out the significance of that name. One of them froze. She stood still not breathing a word as she thought over what was said. 'No! No! They found him. I thought after Kirio let me return here after she found me in that dimension and left him alone that she would never find him. Did something happen to my sochi!'

"Naruto Namikaze is actually the son of two people from two different dimensions. From what they told in their message the boy's powers and self was split into two halves. One who possessed the powers of the other dimension would remain there, but the other would be brought back to this dimension. After arriving at the world of the Soul King he will be brought here and be discharged to his mother."

'Damn this is bad timing. If it had been in a year or two or if my plans were not already this far along I would not even have to make an Oken to take on the Soul King. Well either way it does not interfere with my plans as long as he is dropped off and the member of the zero division returns before I put my plans into place.'

'What did they do to my sochi?! They split him in half separating his powers what did they do to him?!' She thought to herself as she stood there giving no visible reaction after a few moments she asked the question. "What happened to him?"

Yamamoto sat there thinking over how to respond. He already knew that she was the mother of said child, but could she handle it or give her some time before he arrived later today. Deciding to go with trusting her to not fall apart he told her.

"I will tell you all about this particular individual now, but I have been given orders to let the mother decide if she wants people to know if this individual is her son or she can hide the fact he came from a different dimension and have him raised without people knowing his origin." He gave them all a moment to collect themselves before he began the story.

"Twelve years ago a disruption happened while one of our soul reapers was coming back from a mission to eliminate a group of hollows threatening the city of Los Angeles. On her way back through the senkaimon the disruption caused her to be sent to this other dimension. When she got there because of the way that dimension was built she had no access to her powers and not caused her to be unable to communicate with her zanpakuto…"

This shocked everyone as they would feel like leaving part of themselves behind if such a thing happened to them, almost as if their soul was split and half was taken from them.

"…She continued to survive in this other world by becoming a mercenary and hunting criminals for enough money to survive. She eventually settled down in a town and fell in love with one of the soldiers who worked for this 'village' She had a child after two years of marriage. It was after an attack by a demon that caused the death of her husband that she found. The zero squad found her and discretely brought her back to the seireitei. Because of the difference in time passing while it felt like years there only a month passed here."

"so we would not even be able to find out who it was because of the different time distortions someone is not reported until they have been missing for three months." Replied captain Aizen before finding the child irrelevant 'If his power has been separated he would just be soul reaper and a common soul reaper does not concern me.'

"That is true but let me finish captain before we discuss more."

"Very well head captain."

"As I was saying the child was born and after the demon attacked, the deity of that world contacted the soul king saying it found one in its dimension. The soul king sent members of the zero division to find her and return her swearing her to secrecy over this other world. The child grew up and probably would have been invisible to the deity of this other realm if it had not been for the child's death where he then instead of going up to its heaven or hell as that world has no dead souls remain on the earth it stayed on earth. Realizing where this child came from he came to a compromise with the Soul King to split his power and return him to where he came from. For that reason he will be brought here to be with his mother."

'NOOOOO! NO! HE DIED! HE WAS ONLY EIGHT YEARS OLD WHO KILLED HIM! I THOUGHT THAT JIRIYA AND SARUTOBI WOULD TAKE CARE OF HIM! WHAT HAPPENED?!'

Captain Ukitake found it in himself to have a little pity for the poor boy decided to speak up. "Very well head captain, but how will we inform the mother of this new development?"

"I have already informed her of her son and will be in my office at six o'clock if she wishes to discuss anything we will. The child will be arriving at eight through a special senkaimon. He will then be escorted by me to my office where we will meet up with his mother at nine. All of you are forbidden unless the mother says so to come meet the child or see him with his mother until she decides to release the news or be there from five to ten at any of the locations I have listed above. Anyone caught not following these rules with be executed for treason remember this is given authority by the superiors of central 46 and myself do not disobey." He stated as he released an ungodly amount of Spiritual pressure on the other captains to enforce the gravity of the situation.

'WAIT NO! I AM GOING TO HIS OFFICE NOW MY SOCHI IS NOT GOING TO BE HURT BY ANYONE ELSE I WON'T LET HIM DIE HERE WHATEVER IT TAKES'

Knowing that the best way to protect her child was to keep him hidden from everyone she sat there completely still taking every ounce of her self-control to not attack the head captain and demand to know where her son was.

A few other unimportant things were discussed during the meeting. As she stood there oblivious to it all and only hundreds of years of training in the Onmitsukido (Stealth Force in English might say them interchangeably) kept her emotions in check.

At 5:05 Soi Fon was at the head Captains office waiting to discuss her son's future. She waited in his office for 45 minutes before the head captain showed up.

"Head captain Yamamoto may I speak freely?"

"Since this issue is about your son I will allow it in this case as you are within your rights as his mother to demand such information."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY SOCHI! I LEFT HIM WITH THE MOST POWERFUL MEN IN THAT WORLD WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?"

Head Captain Yamamoto looked at her flaring his spiritual pressure making her quiet. "While I will say I gave you permission to speak freely remember you are in the presence of your superior. Now to answer your question. I have no idea what he went through I was only sent this information today and am still coming to terms with it myself, in all my years no message has been sent to us from the Soul King's realm so it is not something I am taking lightly."

Calmed down but still angry over what happened Soi Fon continued in a less hostile but still far from civil manner. "What can you tell me about my son?"

They spent the rest of the hour talking about when her son would arrive and who would be showing up to drop him off.

"…Which member of the zero squad is coming to drop him off?"

"Kirio the former head of the twelfth squad is bringing him here. She is one of the newest members and will show less to the enemy. I also believe that she is coming because they do not want to frighten him with another member who might be more warlike in nature. It's about time." looking at the clock as the minute hand finished another rotation marking it as 8:45. "I need to fetch the child you may stay here if you wish the walls are sealed so no spiritual pressure is released."

"Thank you head captain I will remain here for the time being."

The head captain left leaving the captain of the second division to her thoughts. She couldn't help but remember how happy they were when she and Minato had found out that they were going to be parents.

 _Flashback-9 months before the Kyuubi attack_

 _Soi Fon was worried. She hadn't been feeling well the last couple of days and was beginning to think she might have come down with something. She rested in her room forgoing training. Even if she could not use her spiritual pressure and kido she still believed in maintaining her body to be of use in a fight. As well as when she would get back be in just as good of shape._

 _She thought something was wrong with herself as she pulled herself for the third day in a row out of training. 'At this rate I might have to go to the hospital, damn I hate hospitals. Ever since I tried to escape and captain Unohana caught me I've been terrified of them. Well she's not here so might as well…'_

 _"_ _Hey My little bee I just finished up at the office."_

 _Soi Fon came out of her room and walked downstairs to meet her husband. "How do you finish so fast I remember Sarutobi-sama complaining for days how he never finished until late at night?"_

 _He walked over to her placed his arm around her before giving her a kiss._

 _"_ _Aww does my little bee want to know my secrets I warn you they are dangerous if this secret gets out we might be attacked on all sides by enemies wishing for the jutsu that has defeated the greatest enemy of the Kage."_

 _Soi Fon could only laugh at her husband's antics. "So does that mean that you won't share your incredible secret with me?" Giving him a small pout. "I thought we told each other everything didn't we promise not to keep anything from each other?"_

 _She knew she had him here. It never failed her when she wanted to know anything. All she had to do was bring up that promise, because Minato Namikaze never went back on his promises. She watched his inner struggle as he fought against the inevitable. After a few seconds he finally gave in._

 _"_ _Fine, but you have to promise never to tell anyone ever again."_

 _"_ _Very well my husband I promise not to tell anyone even the fifth Hokage should he come along to replace you in your old age."_

 _"_ _Very well my love the answer is simple and has two words Shadow Clones."_

 _She stared at him for a few seconds before busting into laughter. "HAHA that's hilarious HAHA and to think ha ha that Sarutobi-sama even has the technique mastered." She chuckled a little more before sitting down on the couch her husband following suit putting his arm around her._

 _"_ _I know he has it mastered better than I do, but he never realized its true potential."_

 _"_ _Well at least I know that my husband is in addition to being funnier also smarter than his predecessor." She said staring into her husband's eyes._

 _"_ _Don't count the man out just yet. He has quite a few years on me…"_

 _They spent the rest of the night talking to each other for hours after that. Staring into each other's eyes with not a care in the world. They eventually went to bed where she told him about the problems she had with her health. Minato for no matter how good he was in his office or on the battle ground still was clueless when it came to women told her to visit the hospital as soon as possible. She grumbled a little over having to go to the hospital, but knew it was the right thing to do._

 _The Next day After Visiting the Hospital_

 _She could not believe it. She was pregnant. 'How can soul reapers even get pregnant with a human even if they have some spiritual power?'_

 _She walked home and sat in her favorite chair by the fireplace waiting for her husband to get home so she could tell him. Soi Fon was not one to hide important information delivering it as fast and as efficiently as possible is one of the rules hammered into the head of every stealth force operative. Such information could only be reliable and used if the enemy either did not know the info was leaked or was to slow to stop it being acted upon._

 _Minato came home for lunch like he always did at 12:30. There was an awkward silence over this lunch before Soi Fon decided to tell him._

 _"_ _I went to the doctor's today because of your request and my own belief it was necessary."_

 _Minato looked up with a solemn look it did not bode well if she was this silent. With concern he asked "Well what did they say is it bad?"_

 _"_ _No it's no bad it's just… I'm pregnant."_

 _Minato stared at her for a moment letting the information sink in before promptly fainting. It took Soi Fon a few minutes to wake him back up, but when he did he started jumping off the walls saying how he was going to tell everyone "I'm going to tell Sarutobi! No wait maybe I should go to the Ino-Shika-Cho first they might want to hear! Maybe…"_

 _Flash back end_

Soi Fon could only smile sadly at the memory. It was less than a year later that the Kyuubi took her husband from her. All the things he said he would do with his boy when he grew up. Training him, giving him the 'talk', beating off fangirls till Naruto got a girlfriend then she could do it.

Soi Fon looked back at the clock 8:58. She was content to wait and remember more when the head captain came in. Behind him was a little girl. 'Strange I know for sure I had a son. Is she a member of the zero squad there training them a little young then.'

The girl took one look at her before running straight to her. She acted instinctively placing her hand on her zanpakuto anticipating a battle. The girl stopped running tears in her eyes as she slumped to the floor muttering to herself.

The head captain handed her a note that gave the explanation of then the girl had her sole split only her power and self-remained making her in a sense a clone of her with a few differences. These were chalked up to be traits that had no influence on his power and therefore not needed to be separated.

She immediately flash stepped to her daughter hugging her for all she was worth apologizing over and over "Don't worry kaa-san is here you don't have to be sad. I'm sorry I frightened you…"

It took a few moments, but hesitantly the girl hugged back "thank you kaa-san please don't hate me."

The mother and daughter sat there for a few second the sight brought even happiness to the head captain's eyes as he waited for them to separate. After thanking the head captain he dismissed them, and they for the first time walked together as mother and daughter towards the second division's captain house.


	3. Bonding with Mom

Disclaimer I do not own Bleach or Naruto

This FanFic was done at the inspiration of my favorite FanFics of all time "A Mother's Love: Beyond Life and Death"

There will be a differing story line but for the most part will follow the one it is inspired by.

I think I am going to switch over from using embedded Japanese words to describe things because it gets confusing for example saying son instead of sochi and similar for daughter. I will try to use both for a term in the anime or manga itself just to be same.

I am assuming these are the rules for a fanfiction

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"** **Kyuubi Talking"**

 **'** **Kyuubi Thinking'**

 _Italics flashbacks_

 ** _Jutsu-Italics and Bold_**

Hope you enjoy!

**IMPORTANT**

DUE TO COMPLAINTS ABOUT NARUKO'S GENDER I WILL BE ADDRESSING 'HIM' FROM NOW ON IN THE FEMALE DENOTATION FROM NOW ON. THIS INCLUDES FLASH BACKS WHEN 'HE' WAS A CHILD. STARTING AT chapter 6

Additionally many are confused on the gender issue here is the lowdown.

Naruko was a boy when 'he' died at the hands of the village.

After coming to 'he' is released from 'his' body as a spirit.

The soul king and Shinigami (of the Naruto universe) change him into a girl immediately following 'his' death

'He' is a she from then onwards and is collected by Kirio as a girl

No more gender changes will occur within the story

Thank you now enjoy!

PM me if this does not make sense!

Second Squad's Captain's house

Naruko didn't know what to do. She was afraid of doing anything. 'I'll wait till mom tells me what to do. She will know what to do.'

'I have absolutely no idea what to do' Soi Fon thought to herself when they arrived at her quarters (captain's house). 'I want to talk about his I mean her past, or is it painful for her I don't want to make her feel worse than I already did when I pulled that knife on him. Maybe I should just ask about his journey here that shouldn't be that bad. Wait no she died and this trip she took here was because she died. I'll wait till she wants to talk.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes before one of them finally gave in. Naruko's curiosity got the better of her and decided to start asking questions. Especially the question that had been on his mind ever since he found out she was still alive.

"Mom why did you leave me? Was it because I was a monster?"

"NOO!" she screamed as loud as she could, surprised and angry that he would even think that. "No Naruto I mean Naruko I am not mad at you and you are not a monster you are my precious son and I love you. Also why I left, I left because I was forced to. A week after your father passed away a woman came for me and told me how I was in a different dimension than I should be…"

"Did this woman have spirals on her cheeks and have purple hair?" interrupting her story."

"Yes she did Naruko she told me she would take me by force if she had to…

 _Flashback_

 _Three days after the Kyuubi attack_

 _Soi Fon had just taken possession of the Namikaze estate and fortune, and was on her way home from another stressful day when she ran into a woman waiting outside the entrance._

 _"_ _Can I help you?"_

 _"_ _Yes I am looking for the woman by the name of Soi Fon would you happen to be her by chance?"_

 _"_ _Yes what do you want with me? I can tell by your attire that you're from the Gotei 13. If they want me back tell them I will with my son. Since he died there's nothing but him left for me here."_

 _"_ _I am sorry to hear that truly, but your son can not come with us."_

 _This caught Soi Fon's attention going back without her son. 'Hell will freeze over before that happens.'_

 _"_ _There is no way I am leaving my son behind if that is the deal. I appreciate the offer, but I am not leaving him behind."_

 _"_ _I was afraid it would come to this but you leave me no choice. I am not asking you to come with me. I am under orders and given authorization to use force if necessary. While you may be skilled I have access to my Zanpakuto which for a fact you don't."_

 _Soi Fon took a step back. She could feel the power emanating from this woman, and if she could use her spiritual pressure it was no contest._

 _"_ _I don't care I can't abandon him without anyone to look after him. He was just born and without a father he needs his mother. Please let me stay or let him come."_

 _Soi Fon could see it in the eyes of this woman in front of her. The turmoil, and the guilt over doing it. Finally she decided. If this woman was not going to come quietly she would do it by force no matter how much it pained her to do it._

 _Kirio flash stepped behind Soi Fon and hit the second division's head with the blunt of her blade. As the woman fell unconscious one word escaped her mouth "Naruto…"_

 _Kirio Almost gave in right there 'but the Soul King knew what was best, right?' She gave one final look around to make sure no one was there before opening a senkaimon to bring the woman home._

 _Flash Back end_

"…I tried to stop her, but she was to strong and could have easily killed me. I did not abandon you Naruko."

Naruko's eye's looked into hers and they could see she was being sincere. He had looked into the eyes of people for a long time and after years of being tricked to going into back allies and into houses of a possible friend ship only to only be beaten worse than if he had stayed outside he began to see all the signs of deception. By the age of six he could tell if someone was hiding something by seeing their eyes for a second. By the age of seven he could tell their intensions. Finally before he died he was probably the best judge of character within the village maybe even the whole Elemental Nations.

This skill led him to one conclusion that his mother genuinely cared for him. He smiled and for the first time in his life kept his eyes open so he could see her eyes that showed him genuine love.

After that it became much easier for them to talk. They talked about what they liked. Soi Fon liked efficiency and ran her squad with that purpose in mind. Naruko on the other hand liked to prank people not as much as he did now, but the feeling was still there.

Soi Fon disliked sloppiness and laziness. Naruko agreed wholeheartedly, but would not go into other details on what he liked as they pulled up painful memories. She tried pushing for something, but that only caused him to further retreat inside himself. She let it drop after that and decided not to ask.

That's when Soi Fon started to talk about her past. "I have always been a part of the stealth forces. Members of the Fon family are all inducted into the stealth forces, and from an early age are raised to be part of this squad."

"Wow that must mean you're really strong tell me what do the stealth forces do?"

"Members of the stealth force mostly deal with intelligence gathering. We sneak into places and take information when the enemy is not looking, and then give it to the other squads that specialize in combat to go in and take them out. Aside from intelligence gathering we deal with assassinations, where we go in and hide till the enemy drops his guard then we take him out without him knowing."

"That's so cool." She said stars in her eyes as he looked up at his mother. "They sound just like ninjas from the village."

"Yes Naruko that is a very apt comparison. However we seek no glory. In the ninja world we would be more like ANBU than regular ninjas."

"Well I think it sounds awesome do you think I could join?"

Soi Fon took a moment to think it over before replying. On the one hand if he did join she would easily be able to convince her family to accept him as her eventual successor, and it would also make her stronger something Soi Fon was determined to do to make sure her daughter could stand up for herself.

On the other hand it would be dangerous. Being a stealth operative did not have a long projected life span even in the soul society. Also being a stealth operative meant you had to kill people on orders, something she did not find as an attractive prospect for her daughter.

Eventually she relented having her decision made for her by the look in his eyes full of determination. "Okay my lovely daughter how about we get you started tomorrow. But before you decide to be a stealth operative you first have to complete the academy and then be assigned to the second division."

"Okay mom that's what I am going to do. I promise and I never break my promises."

In that moment Soi Fon was reminded so much of her father. The man had said those exact words to her when he made the promise when they first met to protect her. 'So much like his father' she thought as tears rolled down her face.

"Why are you crying mom was it something I said. I won't go into the stealthy guys group if you're unhappy."

Soi Fon quickly dismissed that idea. "No son it's just that when you said that I was reminded of your father."

"Really what was he like?"

"He also never went back on his promises. He was an amazing man, and someone I will hold in my heart till the day I die."

"He must have been good if you can love him that much mom."

"He was."

Can you tell me more about him?"

"Sure honey sure" And she spent the rest of the night telling Naruko about all the stuff her father did. How he single handedly led to the defeat of Iwa during the war, and how kind he was when he returned. It did not take long but eventually he fell asleep resting in her arms.

The next day

Deciding to keep Naruko a secret for now she Soi Fon told her daughter to stay at the house and not let anybody inside for ANY reason. The current head of the Fon clan had been for the better part of two hours been trying to think of a way for Naruko to open up about her past. 'Whenever we start talking about her life in Konoha she clams up. I don't want to make her uncomfortable talking about her past, but I can't just leave it alone she looks broken.'

That was the thought going through her head as she finished off the rest of her paperwork. Most of the documents were nothing special. 'Okay funds for a new addition to the barracks…fine approved I swear that lieutenant of mine just loves new stuff just for the heck of it. Permission to use training grounds seven and eight to teach recognizance in rocky terrain approved. Notice of temporary leave from official duties due to extenuating circumstances…I wonder who this is for…At the approval of the head captain for…Second Division Captain Soi Fon! Well I guess this is to get used to having my daughter around…Free from official duties.'

She filed away the rest of the paperwork and left a note on her office indicating that she had been given some time off. As she was walking towards her house her lieutenant flash stepped on a building next to her. Immediately upon seeing her he jumped down and ran over to her.

Marechiyo Omaeda ran towards her not believing what he had just read when he came to get orders that morning. 'The captain is taking personal time off! She never takes personal time off! I'll get to the bottom of this.'

Omaeda was not the most 'in shape' member of the soul society. He trained as hard as he could but his body never seemed to put off the pounds. He was also a member of the very wealthy Omaeda clan leading him to have expensive and often times fattening meals. He was by no means weak, but often time's people wondered why a heavy hitter like him would join the second squad's stealth forces.

"Captain is it true that you're taking personal time off, and may I ask for the reason behind such a leave from duties?"

The captain of the second squad could only shake her head. 'I knew this would happen not taking any personal time in seventy years would make it look suspicious.'

"Omaeda the reasons for my leave from office were done by the head captain himself. You heard about the captain's meeting last night correct?" the Lieutenant could only nod his head dumbly. "That meeting discussed an issue that requires more flexibility on the one under taking the task he has me doing. To do this he has given me leave of my duties for four months so I can accomplish this mission.", 'that should be good enough that he doesn't ask questions.'

'That doesn't sound like the captain. She is always straight to the point, so why is she avoiding the question. Maybe she's going on a dangerous mission in total secrecy. The only reason she would avoid talking about it is…WE HAVE A TRAITOR IN OUR MITSTS! That must be it! It makes sense now she has to keep her investigation under wraps and four months for personal leave that's ridiculous it's got to be that.'

Omaeda coming to the conclusion his superior was involved in an investigation decided in his infinite wisdom to try and help from the shadows. "Very well captain I hope your leave from office leads to some enlightening discoveries."

Soi Fon thinking she had dodged the bullet continued on her way home, and in her conflicted state did not notice her Lieutenant following her on the rooftops.

She arrived at home unlocking and opening the door to find an interesting sight. Naruko had decided to start training, and since it was inside the house it led to when she tried to test her balance falling over and landing between the table and wall unconscious.

"I have got my work cut out for me." The Fon head said to herself as she proceeded to pick Naruko up and bring her to the only other furnished room in the house, the guest room. Despite it being at her house and as far as she knew no one out to get her, she could not help but feel the hair standing up on the back of her neck almost as if she was being watched.

Meanwhile in a tree trying to conceal himself as much as possible was lieutenant Omaeda. 'So that kid must be part of the investigation. I wonder what she has gotten herself involved with that the captain would need to help her. Funny she looks a lot like the captain, maybe they're related, I mean aside from the hair and eye color they could be twins if the girl was older…NO WAY! There is no way that she is the captain's daughter probably just a relative…'

As the lieutenant thought more and more on the issue the next words he heard ground his thoughts to a complete and utter stop.

Soi Fon looked at her daughter and lightly brushed the girl's hair out of her eyes. "Good night Naruko I hope you can eventually see me as your mother even if I left you behind." She turned to exit the room when she heard a crash outside. Wasting no time she jumped out the guest room window and flash stepped to the cause of the disturbance.

Laying on the ground outside was her lieutenant mumbling to himself over and over "captains a mom…captains a mom…captains a mother…Why is captain a mother?!"

Soi Fon could only shake her head. 'I really need a new lieutenant.'

Thirty minutes later after bringing her subordinate inside and explaining the story to him along with the fact that such information was classified as top secret, and that he would be found guilty of treason if he told anyone did they finally begin to discuss what they would do.

"So you had a child with a person from another dimension, and after he died he became a Shinigami and a woman, and took him back because you were allowed."

"Yes, and now that you know all that I want your advice. Do you think I should take her to squad twelve's labs so they can see if anything is wrong with her?"

"Well I think that would be the best idea, but why are you trying to hide the young girl. If she is your daughter why not come out and say so?"

"I want to wait until things calm down and no one can link my daughter to the one that came from another dimension. I don't trust that smiling idiot Gin, and would not want him hurting my daughter to get information out of her."

"I guess that makes sense. Also to answer your question I do believe that you should take her there, but if you don't feel comfortable having her be the one to look at your daughter I would take her to the fourth division just to make sure she is healthy."

"Yeah I think I'll do that that mad scientist can go without another test subject."

They spent about an hour discussing other things that Naruko would need to do now that he was to be staying there. Soi Fon decided that after she had Naruko checked out she would bring her back to the Fon estates to introduce her to her family, as well as get the elders opinion. From there she was debating. On the one hand she wanted to keep her in the soul society to be raised to be a soul reaper, but on the other hand she might be more comfortable going to the human world for a while so that Naruko could feel more at home.

She eventually decided that she would use the personal time she had off to raise her at the Fon estates, as well as getting her enrolled at the soul reaper academy when new recruits are to be added in the spring.

"Yawn…oh good morning mom…Who is he?" Naruko yawned out as she climber down the stairs to the living room.

"Naruko this is lieutenant Omaeda. He is going to be taking over my duties while I am on leave."

"Sure mom, by the way what are we going to be doing today? I tried doing some training but I can't feel my chakra and so decided to do some balancing exercises."

"Naruko we are going to be visiting the hospital so we can have you looked at to make sure you're healthy."

Naruko paled at this. Having had a good deal of experience of being treated horribly at hospitals, and sometimes coming out in more pain than she went in along with a few dozen new bruises and cuts.  
She started to back up taking a few steps before turning and running towards her room slamming the door.

"Omaeda you can leave now if you want I am going to find out what's wrong with my daughter."

"…Of course captain." He spoke before leaving.

'Why are you afraid of hospitals? Did they do something to you? I can't remain in the dark I have to find out what happened.'

She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Naruko do you think I could come in?"

"…sure just don't make me go the hospital."

Soi Fon entered and strode over to the bed where she saw Naruko huddled in her bed covered by a blanket. When she sat on the bed her daughter immediately uncovered herself hugging her mom as hard as she could.

"Please don't make me go. They hurt me and make me eat that disgusting food."

'THEY HURT HIM! IF I AM EVER SENT KONOHA AGAIN SOME HEADS ARE GOING TO ROLL!'

Gathering herself and fixing her composure she looked at her daughter. "No one is going to hurt you here. If they try to I will protect you is that okay with you?"

"…I guess…promise me you will come with me. I don't want to go there without you, you're strong and my mom so I know you'll protect me…please come with me."

The absolute level of desperation in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. "Yes honey your mother will be there with you and protect you."

"Thank you."

'Well if I have to be there with her I don't think I can keep her existence hidden if I go to the hospital. Guess the only way is to call one of them here.'

"On second thought I am going to have one of the doctor's come here, but Naruko I want you to be completely honest with me. Why do you dislike hospitals and what did they do to you?"

Naruko looked up into her mother's eyes and just as before found on ill intent or malice. He decided to tell her.

 _Flash Back six and a half years after Kyuubi attack_

 _Naruto had a firm dislike for hospitals. He never liked them, they made you wait forever before being treated, made you eat the hospital food which tasted awful, and they would not let you leave for a while after you were healed. Naruto had made it a point to avoid all hospitals including to some extent after beating to curl up in his apartment and endure the pain, so he would not have to go._

 _This day was different. One of the doctor's Dr. Haruno was new and had no prejudice or so it seemed against him and helped Naruto get better. When after his operation a week ago. The doctor pulled rocks out from under Naruto's skin. The reason they were there is he was being tortured and they used sharp rocks to dig into his skin, and some of them went so deep that because of Naruto's healing made the skin grow over the rocks. Naruto needed to go to the hospital and eventually relented._

 _He was pleasantly surprised when Dr. Haruno gave him medicine to ease the pain before he removed the rocks. Naruto was so happy to meet someone who he thought genuinely liked him that he agreed to a checkup in a week to see how he was doing. He would regret that decision._

 _When he arrived he was led to the back of the hospital where Dr. Haruno's personal treatment room was. Naruto was strapped to the table and that's when it happened. The doctor turned towards Naruto, and Naruto recognized the look in her eyes, pure hatred._

 _"_ _Do you know why you are here subject?"_

 _"_ _No. And my name is Naruto not subject."_

 _"_ _The subject appears to be uncooperative and energetic." He said writing some things down on a clipboard. Before Naruto could say anything else the doctor stuck a needle in his arm and emptied the contents. He waited a few seconds observing where he had made the injection._

 _"_ _Hey can I ask what did you put in my arm? Is it for my check up or is it another pain med, because you're nice and made the pain go away."_

 _The doctor only smiled at this writing more on the clipboard in front of him. 'Subject appears to be fully trusting of me not resisting or squirming before H26 takes effect.'_

 _"_ _Hello Dr. Haruno can you AAAAAARRRGGGHH…AAAAAAGGGGGGHHH…"_

 _Naruto continued to scream for the next hour. During that time the muscles in his arm grew at an inhuman rate. Just as felt he couldn't take any more his arm exploded. Red chakra pour out of the wound as it rebuilt his muscle and arm while expelling the part affected by the drug._

 _"_ _Interesting I guess H26 is a failure, well moving on to H27. You should be proud of your healing ability the last test subject died because of this drug."_

 _Whimpering Naruto could only choke out a few words "...why...I thought…you healed…people…" before giving in to the pain and passing out._

 _"_ _Well subject my goal is to make a human enhancement drug that would let people who were not shinobi gain the strength and power of one. We will take a short break thirty minutes I think then we will use H27 on your other arm. I do hope you can heal faster we might get through all seven of the test samples before I let you go."_

 _Hours went by as the mad doctor continued to test his serums. By the fourth one however, Naruto's healing started neutralizing the drug before it could take effect. Believing that he could no longer test on the young blond he used one of the few jutsu he knew._

 ** _Mind Destroyer Jutsu_**

 _The jutsu was a forbidden jutsu developed by his village before Madara Uchiha during the first great ninja war burned it to the ground. It was a technique that destroyed all memories for a certain amount of time depending on the amount of chakra used in the jutsu. Since he was only a civilian the longest he could go was about three days, which was enough that he would never be found out._

 _He did make one miscalculation. The Kyuubi's chakra was able to lessen the effects of the jutsu by healing his brain as it was applied, and so instead of three days it was three minutes. Dr. Haruno threw the boy onto the streets believeing he would never be found._

 _The next day he was arrested by an ANBU with a dog shaped mask. He learned that Naruto remembered what happened and told the Third Hokage about what had happened._

 _Even though Naruto was able to report it and the man was arrested and later executed for his experiments, Naruto would never trust doctors or hospitals ever again._

 _Flash Back End_

By the time Naruko got done explaining everything, her mother looked like she was out for blood. Naruko did not understand what it was. 'It happened to me so why is she upset. Did it make her think of something that was done to her? I should apologize for making her remember such a bad thing.'

"I'm sorry"

Shocked Soi Fon turned towards her daughter anger at the 'doctor' forgotten.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"I thought I made you remember something painful. I would hate myself if I made you sad mom you don't deserve it. I'm sorry if this memory brings up other bad ones."

"No son that's not it at all! I was just angry that they did those things to you, (sigh) but I guess getting angry now won't help. After hearing that I have decided if you don't want to we can forgo having you get an examination until you feel like up to it."

"…Thank you."

They sat there for a few more minutes before Soi Fon left to go down stairs. Naruko drained from the emotional backlash of sharing her story and the time itself decided to go to sleep. Just as she was drifting off she heard a voice speak to her.

 **"** **That Doctor's sin was Lust"**

*If you find anytime I have switched up the he and she for Naruto/Naruko just report. It is hard to keep them straight when I am writing, and switching between them.


	4. Divine and Demonic Powers

Disclaimer I do not own Bleach or Naruto

This FanFic was done at the inspiration of my favorite FanFics of all time "A Mother's Love: Beyond Life and Death"

There will be a differing story line but for the most part will follow the one it is inspired by.

I think I am going to switch over from using embedded Japanese words to describe things because it gets confusing for example saying son instead of sochi and similar for daughter. I will try to use both for a term in the anime or manga itself just to be same.

I am assuming these are the rules for a fanfiction

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"** **Kurama Talking/Dante Talking"**

 **'** **Kurama Thinking/Dante Thinking'**

 _Italics flashbacks_

 ** _Jutsu-Italics and Bold_**

Hope you enjoy!

Naruko's Mindscape/inner world

Naruto's inner world was in turmoil. While it had stopped raining the last few days and only a light drizzle had come down just recently but quickly dispersed, it was host to a conflict. To people stood facing each other. They were both battered and bruised ready to collapse as soon as the other yielded.

The first was a woman. She was the epitome of sexual desire. She had blood red hair that flowed down to her mid back. Her eyes were deep red as well with slits resembling a cat's rather than a person's giving her an exotic look. Her lips were the same red as her hair. Combine this with the absolutely flawless body thin elegant legs that seemed to go on forever, a slim waist any woman would die for, and full DD size breasts. All of this was wrapped in a red kimono with orange trimmings. She had in her hands a Katana with a red blade ready to draw blood at the first chance. Standing 5'10" she was a beauty to behold.

The man on the other hand lacked his opponent's sexual nature choosing to keep his body a little more covered. He had no color on himself what so ever. He had black, short, free flowing hair that came to the bottom of his neck before stopping. His face serious not giving an inch. His eyes were covered by a stretch of cloth similar to a headband from the elemental nations without the metal plate and insignia. He had a small build compact and strong. His skin was pure white without any darkening at all. He wore a black shihakusho with white flames at the bottom the same color as the trimming. However, His outfit did not have the cloth covering his arms ending at the shoulders. His was also more streamlined giving an emphasis to speed. Standing 6 feet even he readied himself.

They stood apart knowing that because of their conditions the first on to move would use up to much energy and fall, so they stood there.

The woman spoke first in a sexual and lust filled voice that would have had any man falling for her in a heartbeat even if it was not talking in that manner. **"Damn you! How are you so fucking strong?! It doesn't matter as soon as I beat you it will be child's play to take over that I guess its girl now that you call your master."**

 **"** **I will not allow that."**

 **"** **I don't care what you will allow or not. I do have to say though I got lucky. After he died I so thought that I would be going to the bottom most reaches of hell. Who would have imagined he would be spared that fate if only half of him."**

 **"** **I thank god for looking out for our young charge even if he has suffered so much."**

 **"** **I can't stand you going on and on about how you say that boy is our master! He is a child who should bow before my glory sure he's had a sucky life but he is not my master I am my master no one else."**

 **"** **He became your master when instead of choosing to die in your world you accepted the changes to become part of ours."**

 **"** **Don't give me that bullshit! The only reason I am here is because I had to survive and change my demon chakra into what did you call it Reiryoku (spiritual power). I did not become that girl's slave!"**

 **"** **While you are not his slave by accepting him to survive you became what I was to her part of her soul a Zanpakuto spirit, and…"**

 **"** **NOO! I DID NOT THAT'S A LIE! I WILL BE FREE EVENTUALLY MARK MY WORDS!"**

 **"** **You can never be free of yourself. Your sin is Violence"**

Those were the last words the two spoke before resuming their battle. Their power was equal landing blow for blow against the other. While the woman focused on feints and looking for an opening to strike, the man parried with speed that would have made the Fourth Hokage jealous. They continued for another few minutes before separating waiting for each other to gain enough strength that they may continue.

 **"** **How can you stand there and say she is your master! She is a child who does not deserve your strength."**

 **"** **I do so because we are part of each other and nothing can change that. I will protect her from any more sins that might be inflicted upon her."**

 **"** **Whatever how about if you let me out of here to go free I promise to not hurt the kid."**

 **"** **I would accept, but I know not where or even if there is an exit. If you will stop this battle I will let you look around to your hearts content."**

 **"** **Finally you let something penetrate that thick skull of yours."**

The woman left running into the forest where she felt more at home looking for a way out.

The man on the other hand sat down thinking over everything that had transpired.

 _Flash Back Day after Naruto's death just turned into Naruko_

 _First thing he could remember was that he woke up. He expected to be in a child as all zanpakuto are born with their wielders at birth. He then looked around it was a village surrounded on three sides by a forest with the other side a mountain with four faces on it._

 _He had not expected this place either as it instinctively felt off as if it was from another world and not his own. He was interrupted by a woman laughing._

 _He followed the laughter to a large red building with the kanji for fire on it. As he made it higher up the stairs to the central office the laughter grew louder._ _ **'That's odd I know for a fact that I am a single entity zanpakuto, so who is this woman laughing in my master's inner world. It doesn't feel like a hollow and I can only barely feel a connection to her.'**_

 _He opened the door to the central office and spotted the woman sitting in the chair smiling and laughing to herself._

 ** _"_** ** _Excuse me miss what are you doing in my master's inner world and also why are you here."_**

 _The woman stopped laughing and turned around to face him._

 ** _"_** ** _What do you mean your master's inner world?"_**

 ** _'_** ** _She doesn't even know where she is. Well hopefully she will leave trespassing in someone else's mind is a sin.'_**

 ** _"_** ** _My master Naruto owns this world it is created from his mind, so if you have no business here can you please leave."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Fine I guess I will leave if I am still in his mind what does that make you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you for agreeing to leave. My name is Dante the Zanpakuto of master Naruto."_**

 _They left the office and headed outside. The woman believing the exit was somewhere outside and Dante because he should keep an eye on the woman before she left. After a few seconds they began talking again._

 ** _"_** ** _Do you know where the exit is Dante?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No the only way I know to get out of here is through my master willing me to, and even then it would only be as long as he allowed it and had enough energy to sustain me outside."_**

 ** _"…"_**

 ** _"…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _NO! TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THIS WHOLE PLACE!"_**

 _He felt the anger she felt flow through him as if it was his own. He realized who she was or at least what she was._ _ **'So she is also his Zanpakuto this is most interesting. I guess she doesn't realize it herself I should rectify this ignorance is a path that does not lead to god.'**_

 ** _"_** ** _I believe miss that the reason that you cannot exit this realm is because you are like me a zanpakuto to be used by our wielder."_**

 ** _"_** ** _No! You can't be right I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine tailed Fox) and there is no way that I am stuck in here! There is also no way that I will be 'wielded' by that child. He may be okay and one of the few humans who deserve to be spared my wrath but that is it! Tell me how to get out of here or I will destroy you and this place!"_**

 _She finished speaking and pulled out a katana from her back and stared into the man's eyes._

 ** _"_** ** _If you attack this place I will defend it. Your sin is Violence"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Please your power is pathetic."_** _She flared her own power to its max hoping to not have to deal with the man. She was surprised when instead of faltering his power rose to be equal to hers._

 ** _"_** ** _My power is not pathetic. I can only harm someone who has committed a sin that places them within hell for eternity. You are guilty of Violence so I am able to access the power I have till that circle, in your case the seventh."_**

 ** _'_** ** _His power is equal to mine and according to him he has even more locked away. Still I must escape this place.'_**

 ** _"_** ** _Very well let's begin."_**

 _They flew at each other and the battle began._

 _End Flash Back_

 **'** **Why can't that woman accept that she is now a part of master? I can't even convince her to tell me her name.'**

Real world the next morning

"What do you mean a group of ryoka managed to infiltrate the Seireitei?"

The messenger shook a little a little apprehensive of how the second division captain would want it explained to her.

"Captain Fon, I have been instructed to inform you as well as any other captains within the confines of the second division that a group of ryoka has infiltrated the Seireitei. This group is believed to be the same group that tried to enter via the west gate two days ago."

"How did they get in?"

"It is believed that the disturbance on the other side of the Seireitei last night was actually a projectile made for forcing itself past the barrier."

"So they locked themselves in a cannonball and shot themselves at us! Just get to the point. What else?"

"(gulp)…It is believed that this group of ryoka however did not plan properly and upon collision their forces were scattered. They all seem to be located on the other side of the Seireitei specifically the near the eleventh and tenth divisions."

"Okay. Now I have one more question for you. Why did you come to me with this information?"

"Captain Fon I don't understand I have…?" He was cut off as the captain he was speaking to unleashed a strong spiritual pressure.

"Because moron effective yesterday I have been put on leave! I don't care about this right now go inform my lieutenant about this issue he is in charge right now until my time off is over. SO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

She screamed the last part before throwing the poor messenger straight out the door and slamming it shut. 'Well now I can have some peace and quiet, just me and my daught…Oh Shit! Did I just flash my spiritual pressure at that high with her in the house! Please be okay Naruko.'

She flash stepped to the guest room where Naruko was sleeping and checked on her. 'Thank god it looks like she's alright. Just to be safe I'll check her spiritual pressure just to make sure it's still fine…I can't find it! Does that mean I killed it with my own please be okay.'

She picked up her daughter and as quickly as she could she rushed to the hospital. 'Please be alright. Captain Unohana will know what's wrong with you, just be okay Naruko.'

Naruko stirred in her arms obviously waking up from being picked up and at the fasted speed her mother could manage going somewhere. "… (Yawn)…good morning mom…Why are we running?" She looked around suddenly very alert. "Are there people after us?" She managed to get out looking very afraid and desperate.

"No honey it's just I couldn't feel your spiritual pressure so I was going to bring you to someone who could find out why that is."

"Oh, okay…Is it safe up here I can't jump from building to building like ninjas?"

"Don't worry just hold on we should be there shortly."

"Can you tell me what spiritual pressure is you said it before, but I don't get it?"

"The easiest way to explain it is it is like chakra with some differences. You do know what chakra is right?"

"Ya! It's the stuff the ninjas use jutsu!"

"Well it is similar here it is the power of our soul or how much pressure is released because of our power."

"I don't get it that's complicated."

"Don't worry I'll teach you later here we are."

They landed in front of a large building with the kanji for four on the side of it. Soi Fon set Naruko down and told him to wait in the entry way while she looked for Captain Unohana.

"It should be for only a couple of minutes. Just wait here and don't do anything. I will be right back." She left then to go find the only other female captain.

'Just stay here…I know she's going be back, but it still feels like she left me. I'm all alone again'

 **'** **You're not alone.'**

"Who said that? Where are you?" Finding no one she went to the side of the room and sat down on one of the benches there.

A young woman with silver hair was passing through the lobby area and seemed worried about something.

"Captain! Are you here captain? We have someone in need of your prowess. Captain!"

"Excuse me miss."

The silver haired woman spun around having not felt any spiritual pressure was on guard placing her hand on her sword. "Who's there identify yourself!"

Naruko could only cringe as she saw her go for her sword immediately assaulted with memories of being sliced with one. She sunk further into the bench trying to disappear.

The woman continued looking for the source of the voice. "Come out If you continue to hide I will assume hostility."

The blond girl was torn. The lady in front of her did not seem like a bad person and the look in her eyes was that of a healer not a fighter, but could she trust her. Naruko feeling a little more confident because of the last few days came into sight of the silver haired woman.

"I'm sorry if I made you angry miss, but I didn't mean to scare you."

She looked at Naruko still not sensing any spiritual pressure. "Why can't I feel your spiritual pressure? Are you using an illusion or are you hiding it?"

"My mom said the same thing!" The woman quirked her eyes in surprise "She told me that's why I am here is to find out why she can't feel it."

'That doesn't make any sense everyone has spiritual pressure you can hide it but he feels like she doesn't even exist. Is she telling the truth or is she that good at hiding it either way she needs to be seen by captain Unohana she will know what to do.'

She let her hand slide off the handle of her zanpakuto and relaxed, but remained alert in case this was a trap.

"By the way miss what's your name? Mine's Naruko Uzumaki the futures greatest captain ever!"

The woman could only chuckle at this imagining her in charge of a squad, complete and utter chaos.

"Well Naruko my name is Isane. By the way who is your mom? If she brought you here she must be a soul reaper and by your attire you're one also so what division are you from?

"Well I can't answer your question about which division I am in as I am not in one. My mom is though she's the captain of squad two her name is Soi Fon."

"…"

"…..excuse me Naruko But I must have miss heard you. I thought you said you mom was the captain of squad two captain Fon."

"That's right you heard me correctly."

Isane stared at the young blond in front of her. For a second she stared, but it felt like an eternity. She took in the girl's look. It clicked.

"Are you okay miss?"

Isane was still possessing this revelation when two others showed up Captain Fon and her captain, captain Unohana. Isane immediately remembered why she was here in the first place.

"Captain! I need your assistance Ikkaku Madarame of squad eleven needs immediate medical attention."

"Very well, I am sorry Captain Soi Fon but the matter with your daughter will have to wait till later. You are welcome to join me as I work on the member of the eleventh squad and wait for me to see your daughter."

Expecting Soi Fon to decline as they might be waiting a while she was taken aback with her response. "Thank you and I will take you up on that offer. I have been given leave for a while, and do not mind waiting with you as I would have just waited somewhere else."

"Very well Isane can you show me to the young man who was injured."

"Yes captain" and the four sped off towards the ER. Soi Fon holding her daughter as not wanting to leave her behind and Naruko not being fast enough to keep up.

They arrived at the room and waited outside as Unohana tended to Ikkaku. Soi Fon was a little worried for Naruko. She had just said yesterday that they would visit the hospital when Naruko felt up to it.

Naruko on the other hand had grabbed her mother's hand and held it as tight as she could with her eight year old grip.

They sat like that for about half an hour before Captain Unohana came out.

"While the damage was pretty extreme I managed to stop the most crucial areas. With rest he should be out in a week or so. I still need to keep him looked after, so if you want me to look over your daughter Captain Fon I can do it inside the recovery ward where he is."

Soi Fon deciding this was better than nothing, and that if she stayed with Naruko she would be all right accepted.

They walked into the room next to the ER where Ikkaku was lying there.

'Man I wish I could help him.'

 **'** **If you could help him would you allow me to heal him in your place?'**

'I guess so, if it would help him get out of here faster I hate hospitals I'm sure everyone does.'

"Now Naruko…" Captain Unohana said turning to the young blond. "…Your mother says she can't feel your spiritual pressure. Since I can't either I am going to place some kido on you to see how it reacts…Naruko are you listening to me?"

Naruko had stopped moving starring at the unconscious body of Ikkaku. A few seconds later he raised his hand with his palm out towards Ikkaku. A sudden burst of spiritual pressure filled the room at the high lieutenant level coming from Naruko.

 **"** **Wipe away your sins. Your salvation is Mercury: The Ambitious"**

Everyone watched as a gold glow emanated from both Naruko's hand and all of Ikkaku's body. A few seconds later Naruko's eyes rolled back as she passed out. Leaving the two captains and one lieutenant to stare at the now unconscious body of Naruko.

Captain Retsu and her lieutenant wondering just what happened as Soi Fon Panicked checking her son to make sure nothing was wrong. After confirming that Naruko was just unconscious she sighed in relief.

Captain Unohana spoke first "Isane go check on Third seat Madarame, I will check on Naruko."

"Yes Captain" She said as she rushed over to the unconscious body of Ikkaku.

Unohana checked over Naruko coming to the same conclusion that Soi Fon had come to. "It looks like he is unconscious. I guess it took this to awaken his spiritual powers you can feel it right his spiritual pressure now.

Soi Fon was caught surprised and immediately spread out her sixth sense to detect her daughter's power. She felt it. It was small but she could feel the pulse of Reiryoku within her.

"Well I am glad now Isane what can you tell me about Ikkaku's injuries how was he affect."

"…It's all gone."

"Isane please be more specific what is all gone?"

"All his injuries their all gone. All but the major ones which are healed up. I would say he had been in recover for close to two weeks."

This shocked everyone. Having healing abilities of that level was not something you came across often.

Soi Fon not completely understanding how rare it was to have a healing type zanpakuto didn't think much of it. "If he's okay do you think you have an idea what that was Captain Unohana?"

Unohana collected herself thinking on it for a moment. "I believe the reason that he was able to access his powers was because they instinctively activated since he had no access to them before, and used this instinct to draw them out and that is why we can feel them. I would have to take some time to give you a better analysis, but that is what I believed happened."

'Okay so it wasn't something bad just my daughter instinctively awakening her powers to help someone. Well I guess you're okay now Naruko, but you can kiss your career in the stealth ops goodbye if you have a healing based zanpakuto.'

"Captain Unohana now that your patient has been healed can you look over my daughter just to make sure there is no side effects or something else."

"Of course Captain Fon."

Soi Fon placed Naruko on the bed opposite Ikkaku and Unohana began to look her over. After thirty long minutes Unohana concluded her analysis. She said that there was nothing wrong with Naruko. That she was just a regular eight year old child admittedly with a little higher spiritual pressure than that of the average child.

Soi Fon was relieved thanking Unohana for her time and personal service. Unohana claimed it was no trouble and bid the pair adieu.

Soi Fon with Naruko in her arms went back the same way she came carrying Naruko n her arms. 'Don't worry honey mom is going to stay with you, and if your power is going to instinctively activate I am damn well going to teach you how to control it so you don't end up unconscious every time you use that power of yours.'

Soi Fon arrived at her house moments later putting Naruko to bed. Whispering to her before leaving.

"Sweet dreams my love."

Naruko's inner world right after passing out

'Where am I?' Naruko thought as she stood up. This place looks like Konoha, but how did I get back to Konoha? And if this is Konoha where is everyone. Argh this is all so confusing. Where am I?'

 **"** **This Naruko is your inner world."**

"Who said that?"

 **"** **I did young master."**

Naruko turned around now looking towards the Hokage's office and the stone faces. His eyes rested on the only other person inhabiting the village.

"Who are you?"

 **"** **Well young master I am your zanpakuto when you figure out what that is, and my name if you can hear it is Dante."**

"Dante that's a cool name my name is Naruko."

Dante was beyond surprised. **'She can hear my name! Normally I would have to test my wielder by having him suffer through the sins of Limbo and make her forgive me before they could hear my name. I guess this young one has suffered, but what I have only seen some of her memories when she talks to people about her past.'**

"Um Mister Dante. You have been standing there for a while are you okay?"

 **"** **Yes Young master I am perfectly fine."**

Naruko frowned "Why do you keep calling me young master?"

 **"** **Because you are my wielder and I prefer to call my wielder by the status she deserves. Now do you know what happened to you?"**

"I kinda do. It's a little fuzzy. I thought how much I wanted to help that man who was injured and then put my hand out. After that nothing, I woke up here can you explain where here is?"

 **"** **Of course young master this pl…"**

"Please stop with the master crap my name is Naruko you call me that from now on"

 **"** **Very well Naruko. Now going back to what I said before this place is your inner world. This is inside your soul where I reside."**

"Is it like that sewer the Kyuubi called my mindscape?"

 **"** **Similar but not entirely. This place reflects not only your state of mind but your state of soul. That is why it is a little more habitable than a sewer that is your 'mindscape' if that place even exists anymore. But enough of that I have pulled you here because you accessed my powers and were not prepared for the consequences."**

"Okay so you're going to help me train to use your powers" Naruko said with stars in her eyes.

 **"** **Yes, but for right now I have to tell you in case you want to use them again my powers have two parts to them. The nine circles of hell and the nine spheres of heaven. Because of your unique circumstances you have a massive amount of spiritual pressure. The first reason is when you awakened your spiritual powers it was by the soul King's will giving you an unnatural attunement to your own soul and spiritual powers. The second reason is because when you died the Kyuubi instead of dying choose to be absorbed by you to continue living converting all of its chakra to spiritual power."**

"Okay so how much do I have?"

 **"** **I cannot say precisely without some form of measuring device, but I believe you have about a hundred times stronger spiritual pressure than your mother. It is also unique because of how you obtained it I do not know how this will affect your own development, but be prepared."**

"I'M A HUNDRED TIMES STRONGER THAN MY MOM!"

 **"** **That is correct; however, that does not mean you could easily beat any enemy. It might be enough to just over power your mother, but anyone who has developed their body and skill enough would be able to best you easily even if you had fifty times their spiritual pressure. I am getting off topic back to my powers."**

"Yeah you said nine things for heaven and hell how does that work."

 **"** **Normally it would take millennia to develop your spiritual pressure to the point it is now, and because you have access to so much my powers are unlocked to you. Nearly all of them you can use without fear of repercussion. The only ones you will not be able to do is access the Ninth Circle fifth level and my Ninth Sphere final ascension."**

"Why can't I use those?"

 **"** **Normally I would say for my wielder that getting to a level higher than you are ready for will cause you to permanently lose your current spiritual pressure and have to start back from scratch"**

Naruko gulped imaging losing all of his strength to be able to use that power to save someone. Dante smiled a little thinking how noble and selfless his wielder was.

 **"** **However at the final level things are different. At the final level both the Ninth Circle fifth level and my Ninth Sphere final ascension are different. When you use this power your power will become unmatched by any power beside that of God himself. Your power could tear through dimension destroy entire planets if you had the power, but the catch is that after it consumes all of your Reiryoku you will die. By accessing the Ninth Circle fifth level you will be given the powers of Satan himself and be able to burn this world to dust. On the other Hand If you were to access the Ninth sphere final ascension you will be given the powers of God himself able to purify all evil and create world's or even new dimensions if you so desired."**

"That is so cool, but I guess I won't be using it."

 **"** **That is correct, but this puts me in a tough spot. Normally my wielder has only access to the first of second level of each half, because you can use all my powers off the bat I will not be able to teach you the traditional way by making my master learn patience and the value of hard work. I will try my best to impart these values, but use my powers wisely. A general break down of my abilities is as follows for all of the nine circles of hell except fraud all empower you in some way. Fraud is used to create very powerful illusions. In fact I know of only one other zanpakuto that can surpass my own in illusions and that is Kyoka Suigetsu. On the other hand the first five spheres of heaven are all to do with healing as you found out earlier."**

"Is that what I did to that man lying on the bed at the hospital?"

 **"** **Yes that is exactly what you did. Each layer is just a stronger healing power. With the fifth being powerful enough to heal all physical damage done restoring someone back even if the damage left them an inch from death. From the sixth up to the ninth are all purification powers. These are powers work similar to the first layers only that they purify the soul. My strongest 'The Ninth Sphere Purification by the angels' can save any soul that has not passed on even if it is inevitable."**

"Wow that is so cool I can't wait to try them out."

 **"** **I am afraid that will not happen. You see my powers have set guidelines for when they can be used. My powers can only be used if the person you are using it on had committed that act. For example to use my powers of Violence the seventh circle the person you are using it on would have to have been violent and taken enjoyment in the killing others or loved to fight. To go to the other extreme the use of the fifth sphere Mars: the Warriors of faith would have had to die in battle protecting what he believed in."**

"Okay so how will I practice then?"

 **"** **You will not practice outside of this place. Your inner world is the only place where you can use the without having your enemy been guilty of those acts. Well it is getting late, and I will leave you for now, and I believe you know everything I wanted you to hear. In time I will teach you more in depth my powers, but for now good night."**

He turned around as Naruko faded away back going back to the real world. **'Use my powers carefully my child.'** That was the man's last thought before deciding to sleep himself.

*If anyone hasn't figured out what his powers are in relation to look up Dante's divine comedy and look through the Wiki entry for it.


	5. Limitations and future Opportunities

Disclaimer I do not own Bleach or Naruto

This FanFic was done at the inspiration of my favorite FanFics of all time "A Mother's Love: Beyond Life and Death"

There will be a differing story line but for the most part will follow the one it is inspired by.

I think I am going to switch over from using embedded Japanese words to describe things because it gets confusing for example saying son instead of sochi and similar for daughter. I will try to use both for a term in the anime or manga itself just to be same.

I am assuming these are the rules for a fanfiction

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"** **Kurama Talking/Dante Talking"**

 **'** **Kurama Thinking/Dante Thinking'**

 _Italics flashbacks_

 ** _Jutsu-Italics and Bold_**

Hope you enjoy!

**IMPORTANT**

DUE TO COMPLAINTS ABOUT NARUKO'S GENDER I WILL BE ADDRESSING 'HIM' FROM NOW ON IN THE FEMALE DENOTATION FROM NOW ON. THIS INCLUDES FLASH BACKS WHEN 'HE' WAS A CHILD STARTING CHAPTER 6

Additionally many are confused on the gender issue here is the lowdown.

Naruko was a boy when 'he' died at the hands of the village.

After coming to 'he' is released from 'his' body as a spirit.

The soul king and Shinigami (of the Naruto universe) change him into a girl immediately following 'his' death

'He' is a she from then onwards and is collected by Kirio as a girl

No more gender changes will occur within the story

Thank you now enjoy!

PM me if this does not make sense!

The Next Morning

Naruko woke up not in the best of moods. When she had been chatting with Dante, she didn't realize how much time had been passing in the real world while they were talking. It was three in the morning before their conversation ended and Dante let him go from her inner world. That wasn't the worst part! When Naruko exited her inner world she was woken up. It had taken another thirty minutes for her to get back to sleep.

This morning was not shaping up to be Naruko's day. Even when she had been attacked by civilian's they would still wait till it was convenient for themselves, so attacks in the middle of the night were rare.

Naruko rolled out of bed, her thoughts interrupted as her stomach grumbled. She had not eaten dinner last night because she had collapsed, and was currently starving. She rolled out of bed and put some clothes on before going downstairs.

Naruko exited her room and walked down the stairs to see her mom sitting on the couch reading a letter.

Soi Fon however had been having a good morning. She found out yesterday why her daughter was having problems with her spiritual pressure, and that was now fixed. She had also gotten some time to herself and got a good night's sleep not having to worry about her job.

She however had received two letters that morning which were changing her mood rather quickly. The first was an order from the head captain. It had stated that even if she was excused from her responsibilities that she would have to stay in the Seireitei for a few more days until the execution of Rukia Kuchiki was carried out.

The reasoning he gave was that even though she had leave of her official duties, it was customary that all available captains be there for the execution on Sokyoku Hill. 'That man even though I am on leave he still wants me to do work.'

The second letter was a little more intriguing. The day after Naruko arrived she had sent an emergency letter back to her family, telling them that her daughter and heir had arrived in the Seireitei.

This had been answered with even more haste than she had sent. The response from her family had been them demanding who the girl was and who the father was, If the child's father was of noble blood, and if they were married before the child was born. 'They want to know whether she can officially be the heir before they try to craft her into the perfect Fon clan head. Still they could have been more discrete about it.'

She was still reading the letter when she heard her daughter coming down the stairs. 'Looks like she finally woke up.'

Naruko finished descending the stairs to see her mother, but something was off. Above her head was hovering the kanji for love emitting a blue aura.

'What that that?'

 **"** **That is how you can tell if you are allowed to use your powers on someone. Floating above everyone's head will be the kanji for the power we may use on them. While you can see to an extent someone's sins of graces you must be able to identify them as such. If you see someone who is unknown to you will be unable to see their sins and graces as nothing will appear over their heads. However you can see their sins if you can identify them. For example if someone you think killed someone in a fit of violence and they did the kanji for their sin will appear over their head. Also since I know you will ask I can communicate with my wielder after they have enough power through you thinking and me talking usually at the fourth level (out of nine)."**

Naruko stopped walking and stood there. 'So I can't just tell if my powers will work on someone. But that still is awesome if I can just look at someone and know what powers I can use on them.'

 **"** **Yes I wanted to let you experience it first hand before I told you about it. There is a way however to identify someone's sins or graces without witnessing or thinking they did so, if you look into someone's eyes and focus for five seconds their sins and graces will be revealed. Even though are powers could theoretically be used to do just about anything, if the recipient does not sin or grace (opposite of sin) you cannot use my powers on them. Additionally the strength of my powers are also limited by the amount they have. For example if someone spends there whole life with someone they love and is injured defending them you would be able to access a huge amount of your Reiryoku to help them. On the other hand for example your mom has only been with you a few days to love you, so you would not have the same effect. This is designated by the size of the symbol above each of their heads."**

'Okay that makes sense, but that means I would be defenseless if the person I was fighting was not a bad guy! Hell from what you said if I fought against someone who was nice I couldn't hurt them I would heal them.'

 **"** **That is not entirely true while my powers can only be accessed based on sin and grace, your own can still use all the standard powers of a soul reaper, and as long as you keep me in my sealed state I will be able to cut anyone regardless of their moral position. This does not mean you should be reckless. You might be able to use your spiritual pressure, but others who have offensive based powers will be able to deal with you easily right now. You have nothing besides access to basic Shinigami powers and even then right now you know none of them."**

Naruko taking offense to that thought in retaliation 'Hey I had some training at the academy!'

 **"** **One week of training is nothing to the hundreds of years these people have had to master their own. Right now the only way you would be able to beat one of them is if they were sinners of the highest level. I do however have to have you promise not to use the levels above six. I have never had a wielder reach above seven, but at seven my power changes. I would stick to mastering the basics and in maybe a hundred years I will let you use the levels above seven. The only time I would okay the use of those levels would be to save someone you love."**

'I guess that's fair. Sorry got to go my mom is looking at me funny.'

 **"** **Good bye Naruko remember what I said right now you are inexperienced so don't go looking for fights, and don't use above the level seven powers. Also one last thing I am going to turn your ability off for now just so it doesn't confuse you."**

'Okay. See ya!'

"Hey mom good morning." Naruko said enthusiastically as started walking again towards the living room.

Soi Fon on the other hand was confused and worried. 'He was walking down the stairs and suddenly stopped moving. It looked like he was thinking to himself, but that doesn't explain why his face was going through different emotions. First surprise then a solemn look surprise again and finally understanding. I'll just ask her'

"Naruko why were you just standing there once you got down the stairs?"

"I was talking to Dante?"

This really confused Soi Fon. Then she was on instant alert if someone managed to get into her house without her knowing they were probably dangerous.

"Naruko I need you to listen carefully to me. You can't trust everyone you meet, so who is Dante and how did he get in to our house?"

Naruko looked shocked as she tried to correct the misunderstanding. "No mom it's not like that Dante's a nice guy. He told me how to use my powers."

Soi Fon was getting more alarmed now. 'Someone got into the house and knows what Naruko's powers are. He's probably going to try and take Naruko by saying he can help her master her powers, I can't underestimate this guy!'

"Naruko this is serious if someone is following you or talking to you please tell me, because of your unique circumstances people might want to take advantage of you now can you tell me what he looks like?"

"No mom I mean it, and also he is not anywhere he's in my head. I mean my soul this is confusing I wish he could explain things himself… I know! Mom he called himself my wielder and my zanpakuto if that helps."

"…"

"Mom you in there?"

"…"

"Mom?"

Unknown to Naruko Soi Fon's mind had shut down trying to analyze what her daughter had just said. 'His zanpakuto! That's impossible! No one has access to their zanpakuto at his age! Okay, calm down maybe there is a reason for this after all he is half not from this world. Maybe this is an after effect of the change, her having communication with her zanpakuto. I know I will just take him back to captain Unohana she seemed to know what was going on with him and already knows she is my daughter. Yes that's the best course of action.'

A determined glint entered Soi Fon's eyes making Naruko stiffen a bit. "Naruko we are going back to the hospital if what you are saying is correct I want Captain Unohana to look over you again just to make sure you are alright."

"Okay mom. Isn't Unohana that nice lady we met yesterday?"

"Yes, but she is captain Unohana and you will address her as such."

She really did not want to explain to Naruko anything else till she was sure nothing was wrong. She picked up Naruko, and flashed stepped in the direction of the squad four barracks.

Soi Fon went slower this time. The first reason was although this was important it did not seem like her daughter was in any immediate danger. The second reason was that her daughter had already been to the hospital yesterday and was cleared, meaning it was not something that had been accumulating over time.

Captain Unohana was looking over some files in her office and looking over the approval for aid in the tenth squad. Her mind however was not focused on her work, but was pondering a certain young blond who had been there yesterday.

'How could that child have such a high spiritual pressure it is unheard of? A child having that level of power would be beyond what most people hear would call a genius.'

She stopped working for a moment and smiled as she realized something. 'Of course all that power, and her zanpakuto is a kido based healing type. That only means one thing I am going to get her in my squad with her ability and naturally huge spiritual pressure she would be perfect for the position. She would be a seated member within a year of joining and maybe be at the lieutenant level within ten. Now I just have to make sure that she joins my squad. I wonder what I could offer her.'

Captain Unohana was forced out of her thoughts as her lieutenant along with the one who her mind had been obsessed over the last day and her mother, Isane spoke first.

"Captain, Captain Soi Fon requests your medical skills again. She would like you to look over her daughter again?"

A little surprised after seeing them just yesterday but pleased none the less Unohana responded.

"I see and why Captain Fon would you like me to look over your daughter again I believed I looked at her yesterday and found her fit to return home?"

"Captain Unohana it seems my daughter has had some interesting side effects from her journey and I would like you to look at her again just to be sure."

"Very well what are these 'side effects' you speak of?"

"It would appear that my daughter because of the method she obtained her power allowed her to communicate to her zanpakuto, even if she does not have a blade with her. Also they can communicate by thinking to each other outside of their inner world something that requires a lot of time and dedication to achieve. My daughter also says that she can hear his name and that is Dante."

Unohana was stunned 'To be able to communicate with your own zanpakuto is not hard as with her spiritual pressure it would be laughably easy, but this level of communication is only present in those of the fourth seat and greater!'

"Very well is there anything you would like to add Naruko to your mother's assessment?"

Naruko looked up a little afraid as she had no idea what was going on, and it seemed quite serious. Deciding not to lie to them she spoke up.

"No, not really. The only thing I can think of is what Dante told me about my powers."

"Very well child. I will take another look at you just to make sure. Would you tell me about your powers while I do so?"

"Sure as long as it's okay with mom." She said turning to face her mother.

"As long as I stay here to. I also want to hear about your powers as well. That is if it is okay with Captain Unohana, otherwise you can tell me when we get back home."

Soi Fon looked to Unohana for a reply.

"I do not see a problem with letting you stay it should only take an hour or two to look her over."

"Thank you captain Unohana."

Unohana stood up from her desk and let them to the medical wing where she started her check up on Naruko.

It took the whole two hours for Naruko to explain everything to the three women there, while captain Unohana was working. To say they were shocked was an understatement. He explained his powers first and how he could access them because of other people's actions either sinning or gracing. He went on to explain how he had access to massive amounts of Reiryoku and was able to use all of his abilities.

Isane was the one who caught it first asking if there was any reason that his spiritual pressure was so high. He explained how in his world chakra was similar to Reiryoku in his world, and how when a demon that had been in his stomached died when he was killed the massive amounts of power it had were given to him.

When he said he had a lot more than they felt they inquired as to how much. When he claimed that he had a hundred times more than his mom they didn't believe him thinking he might have three or four times as much as his mom at most.

By the end of the checkup captain Unohana was one step away from stealing the kid right there. 'He has massive amounts of spiritual pressure, he has natural healing abilities, and he is only eight. What can this child not do, even the head captain would be envious of his abilities.'

This did raise one question her mind. 'But if he can only use his abilities when that person is a virtuous person that does not help. A healer must take all patients regardless of morals, because it is the right thing to do. That can be worked around. Since he told me he can see what he calls sins and graces of people, we can if he is ever sent on a mission just send him with others who have those qualities.'

Naruko thanked Unohana and left with his mother to go for dinner before returning to the house as Naruko had voiced his hunger during the checkup. Isane also left to see on another patient Rengi Abari who had come in later that day leaving the captain alone with her thoughts.

'He would still be a huge asset to have to our squad. The only problem is because of his abilities every other squad is going to want him as well. How am I going to convince him to join the medical corps?'

Unohana spent the rest of the day thinking it over before writing a letter. She was going to have Naruko join her squad her potential surpassed her own easily for healing. She wrote

 _Addressing Head Captain Yamamoto,_

 _I, captain Unohana, would like to sponsor a new recruit who will most likely be joining the academy and then Gotei 13 in the next few years. She is the daughter of captain Fon, and possesses an aptitude for healing that surpasses my own. I am confident in saying that should she be placed in the medical corps. Or squad four I would be able to bring out her unrivalled healing abilities._

 _My only request is that by sponsoring her that she be placed in my squad upon graduating from the academy regardless of other offers that will no doubt come her way. Her name is Naruko Uzumaki-Fon._

 _Captain Unohana of squad four_

Pleased with the letter she sent it out hoping that the reply was favorable to her request.

Naruko and Soi Fon on the other hand had decided to spend the rest of the day at home getting to know each other better. Immediately after they left squad four they hit a restaurant before returning home. They spent the rest of the day playing some board games and getting to know each other better.

While that had been the intention, but Naruko remained as unwilling to talk about his past as before and ended up being Naruko learning more about her mother.

She learned her mother had been the youngest child of the Fon head family, but they had all died at the hands of hollows leading her to take up the task of being the head of the family. She talked about how much she looked up to her superior Lady Yoruichi Shihoin, and how she was devastated when she left.

Naruko tried to comfort her mother saying that it was all in the past and she was there for her bringing a smile to Soi Fon's lips. She felt some of the burden of the betrayal lift and they continued talking. Eventually it came time to sleep, and Naruko having had another exciting day fell asleep immediately.

Naruko's Inner world while Naruko and Soi Fon were talking

After Dante had finished speaking with his wielder he decided to go look for his other counterpart. At first he entered the forest and had to sense her out to find her trail. After he came within a mile of her he no longer had to do that, the past of complete destruction was enough to lead him to her.

He looked around the once thriving forest to only find craters and blacked objects if one looked really close at would be able to identify as burnt trees. He journeyed for another five minutes when he heard her.

She was crying.

He followed the sounds of the sobs coming to the center of the destroyed section of the forest.

In the middle of the clearing was Kyuubi collapsed and letting her tears flow freely down her face. He walked around the clearing till he was lined up with the front of the crying woman not wanting to frighten or scare her more than she already seemed to be.

He approached her slowly making sure that his presence was known and accepted by her before continuing walking. He was about ten paces from her when she stopped her crying finally recognizing another presence in the clearing.

 **"** **(Sob)…why…(sniff)…why am I in this hell?"**

 **"** **I do not know what has made you so sad, as it looks like our wielder is happy and you are not bound in any way, and this is not hell."**

 **"** **The hell it is! I am trapped here I tried everything! I searched the city before you woke up and couldn't find a way out. No matter how far I go I just go in circles! Why am I trapped here!"**

 **"** **You are here because our wei..."**

 **"** **Don't give me that shit! He isn't doing anything!"**

She felt another wave of sadness wash over her as she collapsed once again. The man waited patiently for her to let it all out."

 **"** **(Sobbing)…Why…(Sob)..why am I so sad. I'm not even doing anything! It's all that damn brat's fault when I get out of here I am going to kill him!"**

She collapsed as she felt the feeling again slightly stronger this time. The man having had enough decided to speak this time through her sobs.

 **"** **The reason you are feeling like you are is because you are rejecting our wielder's connection to yourself. When either a wielder is sad, upset, or in a state of distress it manifests itself within their inner world. This is similar to that concept, only instead of the wielder feeling those emotions it is one of their zanpakuto. Since we do not have an inner world our distress manifests in a physical way. If I for example am distressed or trying to deny my master aid it will cause me to get very sick until I relent. I would guess the same is happening to you."**

 **"…** **(Sob)…No…(Sniff)…I don't want to feel like this because of him. I will kill him!"**

She started crying with more feeling again.

 **"** **I am only trying to help a fellow zanpakuto. If you stop thinking about him you may be able to hold a conversation if you are unable to accept him yet."**

Following his advice Kyuubi put the young blond out of her mind and found herself feeling less depressed.

 **"** **How…How can you just accept him?"**

 **"** **He is my master my soul is his soul, and so we are the same just as you are."**

 **"…** **I…I…I am…"**

 **"** **You can deny it all you want I am not the one who is suffering because of it. I have tried to help you, but if you are determined to walk down that road of sin I cannot help. I actually came here because of another matter."**

 **"** **And what matter would that be?"**

 **"** **I was formed when ou… my master was already grown to that of an eight year old child. As such I do not know our master's past. I was wondering if you would share them with me."**

 **"** **Fine because you helped me at least stop sobbing, I guess I can help you. Sit down across from me and I will copy his memories to you, but be warned you will find that even the deepest circles of hell might pale in comparison to some of your master's memories."**

Dante was slightly saddened by this news. **'Has my master suffered that much. I will not let others sin against him anymore.'**

He sat down and waited. Kyuubi had one of her tails reach out and touch his forehead. The memories came to him. He watched a helpless baby attacked and poisoned until the age of two. Then shut in a room unable to leave until four. Next thrown onto the streets where he fought every day to survive on the streets. Finally the memories of a child huddled in the corner of an apartment waiting for death to be with his family again.

Dante stood up. He walked to the edge of the clearing not saying a word. He then let his power explode out of himself screaming as he did so.

Kyuubi could only watch as his power and screams kept increasing in volume. At first it was as strong as her own, but after a minute she could not even stand if she wanted to under the weight of his power.

For five minutes this went on, but to the two there it was an eternity. Kyuubi watched helplessly as the man's power overwhelmed her a minute felt like an hour under it.

The man on the other hand screamed as he went through his thoughts.

 **'** **HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO A CHILD?! HOW COULD THEY HURT HIM FOR WHAT HE DID?! HOW COULD THEY HARM SUCH A KIND SOUL?! HOW COULD THEY…'**

After the five minutes were up he stopped. Kyuubi let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding as she tried to stand. The man on the other hand had stopped completely not doing anything other than standing there.

 **"** **I told you he has suffered. (Gasp) I guess you realize how much if what I just saw is any indication."**

 **"…"**

 **"** **Are you going to say anything after that performance?"**

 **"** **I now understand."**

 **"** **Under stand what?"**

 **"** **I now understand why he can hear my name. I now understand why he cares so much for the connections he has. I now understand why he tries not even to dwell on his past. What is your name? I have something to ask you because I do not understand?"**

 **"** **I am the mighty Kyuubi."**

 **"** **I know that is not your real name I can feel it isn't. That is of no consequence if you answer my question. My question is how can my master be such a kind soul if he has suffered so much?"**

 **"…"**

 **"** **I see you also do not know the answer that is unfortunate."**

Dante started walking away when the fox asked her own question.

 **"** **If that is your true power, why did you not kill me or beat me easily when we fought earlier. I might have my pride, but that power you displayed was beyond my own ability to stop. Hell I don't believe I have ever felt such power before."**

 **"** **The reason is quite simple Kyuubi."**

 **"** **And that is?"**

 **"** **That is my power at my strongest. When someone commits a sin I can use my power to fight that person. The memories you showed me saw men and woman committing sins that allowed me to unleash it to its fullest. When I fought you it was at the seventh level violence, and what you just witnessed was it at the ninth circle fourth layer. That is the strongest form I have without killing my master."**

 **"** **Why is someone as powerful as you taking orders from that child?"**

 **"** **Because he is a part of me just as I am a part of him. One day when you accept him you too will come if not to call him master, but at least your wielder. For me he is my God, one that I will serve to the best of my abilities."**

He walked away leaving Kyuubi to her thoughts.

 **'** **As if I would ever call that child my wielder.'**

She laid down not being able to stand, and decided to get some sleep.

*Naruko can turn off and on her sin/grace vision as needed. Also she can only see sins or graces if she has somehow been affected by or can identify the person as having sinned. If she believes that person has sinned her vision will allow her to see that persons sin and the same for graces. She saw her mother's love for him and saw it as a grace.


	6. Unexpected Consequences

Disclaimer I do not own Bleach or Naruto

This FanFic was done at the inspiration of my favorite FanFics of all time "A Mother's Love: Beyond Life and Death"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"** **Kurama Talking/Dante Talking"**

 **'** **Kurama Thinking/Dante Thinking'**

 _Italics flashbacks_

 ** _Jutsu-Italics and Bold_**

Hope you enjoy!

**IMPORTANT**

This is the last chapter this warning will be in!

DUE TO COMPLAINTS ABOUT NARUKO'S GENDER I WILL BE ADDRESSING 'HIM' FROM NOW ON IN THE FEMALE DENOTATION FROM NOW ON. THIS INCLUDES FLASH BACKS WHEN 'HE' WAS A CHILD.

Additionally many are confused on the gender issue here is the lowdown.

Naruko was a boy when 'he' died at the hands of the village.

After coming to 'he' is released from 'his' body as a spirit.

The soul king and Shinigami (of the Naruto universe) change him into a girl immediately following 'his' death

'He' is a she from then onwards and is collected by Kirio as a girl

No more gender changes will occur within the story

PM me if this does not make sense!

Naruko woke for the first time in his life fully refreshed and healthy. She had gotten used to being hungry all her life that not being woken by hunger was still something she was getting used to.

She wondered what she was going to do today. 'Today is the first day where I don't have to be afraid! Today I am going to live and not just fight to survive! ...maybe in five more minutes.' Rolling onto her other side and trying to get back to sleep.

It was fifteen minutes later before she finally rolled out of bed to get ready.

'Why does my head hurt?'

 **"** **That would be because of me."**

Jumping two feet in the air Naruko turned prepared for anything. After a second she recognized the voice and relaxed her body.

'Next time give me a little warning Dante! I almost had a heart attack because of you.'

 **"** **I am sorry about frightening you, but you were wondering why you were feeling a bit light headed, and I was just answering your thought."**

Naruko digested this fact. 'Well it looks like I am never going to have any private thoughts ever again. I know I always wanted someone to be with me when I was alone, but this is a little much.'

 **"** **Naruko, understand that you are not letting anyone else in on these thoughts. I am a part of you and therefore even if I hear what you think it is the same as thinking it to yourself."**

Naruko took a second to think on that not sure what her opinions regarding the matter were until she remembered how they had gotten into this discussion.

'Okay I kinda get that, but what do you mean it was your fault that I was feeling light headed. Are you in my head hurting it? Why, why would you hurt my head you big meanie!'

In her inner world a gray scale man sweat dropped.

 **"** **It was not my intention to make your head hurt. I was not doing so, because it would be harmful to you. Last night when you were talking with your mom I was undergoing a change myself. I have only been in existence since you died, and therefore do not know anything about your past as all other zanpakuto do in this world. I was merely in a sense coping your memories to myself so that I could know you better."**

'Oh…So…So how much… how much have you looked through?'

 **"** **I have seen all of your memories. I took them in rather fast and doing so caused a slight imbalance in your soul. I corrected it, but there were some after effects mainly leaving you a bit light headed."**

"…"

 **"** **Are you okay Naruko? If you didn't want me looking through your memories I apologize it was not my intention to harm you or go through your private thoughts without your permission. I want you to know though that we are part of each other from now on, and to serve you best I have to know what you went through."**

'Did you see the memory at the hospital?'

 **"** **Yes."**

'Did you see the one where I died?'

 **"** **Yes."**

'Did you…Did you…Did you see…the one with that woman.'

 **"…** **Yes. Know this Naruko that as long as I am a part of you I will use all of my power so you never have to go through anything like that ever again. What that woman did to you is worthy of the bottom most layers of hell!"**

Naruko happy because for the first time in her life she had someone say with all of their conviction that they would protect her. 'Thank you.'

 **"** **It is only fitting that I protect you. I live to serve you master, and letting something like that happen to you is something that I will not allow you to suffer again."**

Naruko was again happy. She had someone who would fight for her and be with her for the rest of her life. She stood their letting her tears fall to the floor. She was so happy, to have someone like Dante even if all he was, was a part of her own soul be there to protect her was too much for her.

Naruko stood there crying tears of joy for a while, and just as she felt her tears stopping Dante spoke again.

 **"** **As much as I love to keep talking to you all day your mother is probably waiting downstairs for you, and you should really go to her now."**

'Sure Dante, but before you go thank you for what you said.'

 **"** **Your welcome."** It was the last words Dante spoke before closing off the connection.

Naruko's Inner world

After closing the connection Dante they stood there letting his smile that he had forced on when communicating with Naruko. This left him looking impassive and emotionless as he sat down to meditate.

After having acquired his owner's memories and unleashing his fury, Dante had decided to think over all the information in his memories. He had spent the rest of the night meditating trying to keep his anger in check as he came to terms with what he had seen.

The only problem he was having was that no matter how much he thought on what he had seen, or how much he tried to comes to terms with what had happened to his master he could not come to terms with it.

He tried going through the worst memories first, thinking that if he accepted the worst ones it would get easier from there. He had not expected was Naruko's worst memories, were memories so painful and evil that any other person would have died or been so broken both in mind and spirit they would never be the same again. He figured the only reason that Naruko was even still alive was because of Kyuubi. He didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse.

The next thing he tried was to find his happiest moment in his life, and build around that. What happy memories he found were far and few in between. He saw a young girl at a Ramen stand give the Naruko a free bowl of ramen saying she was happy Naruko was there. **'This is his happiest memory before he died! It's ridiculous, any other person would consider that action just a friendly everyday event! How much are you hurting inside master?'**

Dante had one last idea that he was going to try. He started going through the memories from start to finish like how Naruko had experienced them in life. He was only through one year's worth of memory when Naruko had woken up. After the conversation he decided to go back to that strategy.

 **'** **At age one day thirty-seven Naruko wakes up in her crib. She stares around before a mist enters the room. This mist chokes him as she is slowly dying of the poison in the mist. After an hour the mist fades away, and Naruko heals her lungs and coughs out the poison. The attackers must have gone away thinking she had died. She goes back to sleep. At age one day thirty-eight…'**

He sat there thinking for a few more minutes before he noticed someone had come, and hidden in the forest watching him. He sighed realizing that Kyuubi had started watching him meditate.

 **"** **You can come out now I know you are there. I know you pride yourself on your abilities, but we are part of each other and we can sense where each other are. I know that is how you found me, so it only makes sense if I can also find you."**

Kyuubi hearing his words let out a small growl, not taking too kindly to having been found so fast and easily. She walked out of the forest and stood in his view with a small frown on her face.

 **"** **That's annoying. Being able to sense each other makes life so boring when all the people know when you are sneaking up on them?"**

 **"** **I have a vague idea as to why you are here. Is it because you have been having visions."**

 **"** **Heh. Straight to the point I guess. Ya I have been having these memories I don't remember having pop into my head. Call them 'visions' if you want by why are all of them about you crushing everyone in your path. I mean I know you're strong, but what I saw in those visions bordered on the abilities of a god. I saw this one time you were fighting against a guy named Ryūjin Jakka, and you had silver hair, green eyes with slits like mine, and had a one black wing."**

This confused Dante for a moment. **'I thought she had accepted Naruko as her if not master than partner, but if what she says is true she must have just accepted me. Very interesting.'** He looked at her as she raised an eyebrow obviously indicating that he should explain.

 **"** **It would seem Kyuubi that you have if not accepted master as being part of yourself, but me. I had hoped you would have let master in to your heart, but if I must wait for that day I guess accepting me is alright for now. As for the visions that is obvious. It seems as if we through the strange actions in which we came to be made us a dual wield type."**

 **"** **Explain"** She said raising her eyebrow a little more.

 **"** **It means that we are meant to be wielded together. As such all dual wield zanpakuto know what the other is used for. The visions you are having are just showing you how I am wielded in battle. If you saw me fighting that must have been while I was in the realm of the Zanpakuto."**

 **"** **What's the realm of the zanpakuto?"**

 **"** **The realm of the zanpakuto is where all zanpakuto go after their wielder has died to wait for them to be reborn into their next life. Normally when a zanpakuto is reborn into their next life they lose their memories, but this was a special case. While others were reborn losing all memories, but those of their own abilities I will never be. My last wielder turned into a hollow before awakening me and died at the hands of a Quincy purifying him. I was sent to the world of the zanpakuto to wait for the end of time where everything would reset and my owner would still be alive. When Naruko was turned into a soul reaper I was offered the chance to become his zanpakuto, and I accepted."**

 **"** **Okay I guess that makes sense? (A/N I have no idea if this makes sense to you viewers PM me if it doesn't and I will try to explain it better)**

 **"** **Based on what you saw I think I know how we will be wielded. I believe that you will be his physical weapon. I do not know what form you are as a weapon, but over the next few days I should have visions of my own on how you are wielded."**

 **"** **What about you? Assuming for one second I acknowledge the child enough to use me what would you do?"**

 **"** **I would probably just be his kido abilities. Amplifying his kido and allowing him to use my abilities in combat. I do not however know what form we would take over the sixth level."**

 **"** **Why should that matter?"**

 **"** **Why most zanpakuto have a shikai and bankai form my power is not so black and white. To equate it however would be that to use my abilities below the seventh level is my 'shikai' state and anything above that would be 'bankai' level."**

 **"** **Does something happen at those higher levels?"**

 **"…** **I guess I should tell you or the visions will show you anyway. You have seen the visions of me using my abilities as I am now. I am also sure you have seen my abilities while I am transformed into what you say you saw earlier."**

 **"** **Yes was that what happens when the child accesses those levels."**

 **"** **You catch on quick"** she gave him a smirk making him roll his eyes before continuing.

 **"** **That is what happens at the levels above six. To access the sins about circle six, Naruko would have to transform into the form of a fallen angle as a human body would be under too much strain from the demonic power."**

 **"** **What do you mean demonic power?"**

 **"** **When someone commits a sin he can access some of my demonic power to fight that sin. The higher the level the more of my demonic power he can access to fight them. Levels one through six are just strength amplifiers making him faster and stronger. At level seven he needs a demon form to use the powers associated with it."**

 **"** **Okay that makes sense, is it the same for the other side with those 'graces' you called them?"**

 **"** **Yes. The divine power that would go through his body would destroy him, so his body is altered to that of an angel. It also gains some abilities that would otherwise be unusable to a human being. Purification powers for example can only be done by a divine being."**

Kyuubi seemed to give this some thought before coming to a realization.

 **"** **If those are your powers, than why did not tell your 'master' about them?"**

 **"** **I told him not to use them and hopefully he won't ever have to. Changing your body into that of a demon or that of an angel is a very painful process I would not wish on anyone especially my wielder. I did not tell him because he is young and will recklessly try to do it just to prove he can."**

 **"** **He would, but I find one thing wrong with your reasoning.**

Surprised Dante lifted his eyebrow at Kyuubi as she smiled. **"And tell me what have I over looked."**

 **"** **She has already suffered the worst pain this world can offer. I doubt the pain it would inflict would not be anything she has not already felt. Dante do not underestimate your master."**

With that she turned around and walked back into the forest.

 **'** **I guess she has suffered a lot. Very well I will take your advice. Thank you ….'**

Real World

Naruko after having finished her conversation with Dante spent the rest of the day with her mother. They spent most of the day at home playing some games and in general having a good time. The only time they had gone out was to lunch, and they kept their identities hidden as to make sure no more people than necessary found out about Naruko. It wasn't until afternoon hit that things got hectic which was proving to be the norm in Naruko's life.

They received a hell butterfly that told them that captain Aizen had been killed and as such an emergency captain's meeting was going to be held to deal with the consequences.

Soi Fon was livid. 'Just one day! I just want one day to spend with my daughter with no interruptions!'

Naruko noticed the change in her mother. Wondering what it was in his eight year old way decided to ask.

"Why are you angry mom?"

Soi Fon seemed to calm down a bit hearing her daughter speak. Not wanting to make her daughter sad turned to her smiling a huge fake smile.

"It's nothing Naruko just a little bit of work your mother has to deal with. Naruko put your shoes on I don't want to leave you alone here so I am going to leave you with a few associates of mine while I attend a meeting."

Naruko tensed not wanting to be anywhere without her mother especially in a strange place not knowing who he was going to stay with.

"Can't I just go to the meeting with you? I'll be quite you won't even know I'm there."

The captain of squad two saw the obvious distress in her daughter. She had half a mind to just bring her to the meeting, but the head captain would never allow it. Deciding to comfort her in any way she tried to reason with her.

"Now Naruko the people I am going to be leaving you with are all trustworthy. I would trust them with my life." 'Most of them.'

"Okay, but can I still go with you?"

"You remember that overweight man I called my lieutenant yesterday?"

"Yes"

"He is going to be in charge of looking out for you when I am in the meeting. He will protect you. Just tell him I will rip his liver out and shove it down his throat if he doesn't."

"(Gulp) Okay mom."

It took them less than a minute to get ready. Soi Fon changed into her captain clothes already having a shihakusho on, and for Naruko to get her sandals on. They met outside before Soi Fon picked up her daughter and flash stepped in the direction of the squad one's barracks.

They arrived at the headquarters of squad one, and Soi Fon put her daughter down. Naruko not wanting to be separated was reluctant to be set down. She gripped her mother harder, but relented when her mom bent down to let her go. Naruko was not going to be left just yet. She gripped the bottom of her mother's clothing not wanting to be separated from her.

Soi Fon found it to be rather odd to be so attached after such a short time. She put it to the side as they approached the room the lieutenants were occupying while the captains were at the meeting. Omaeda was already there believing that one should be punctual for all meetings. Along with the lieutenants of all the other squads except six. Renji Abarai had not been released from the hospital yet.

Soi Fon walked in as all eyes in the room turned to her. 'Well I guess people were going to find out about her eventually.'

Soi Fon searched the room her eyes finally resting on the form of her lieutenant.

"Omaeda I need you to look after this girl while I am in the meeting. She is important as you very well know Omaeda, so if I hear anything has happened to her you will regret being born. Also her status has not been made public knowledge so please keep her origins and family a secret we do not want to deal with the trouble if that information got out. Am I clear?"

Omaeda looked ready to keel over from the look his captain was giving him.

"No problem captain. I promise no harm shall come to her. She is safe in our hands."

Narrowing her eyes at him "she better be." Soi Fon then turned to her daughter who was standing next to her. "It's okay if you want just hang out with Omaeda the meeting should not take long."

Naruko nodded. Then summoning all her courage she ran across the room and hid behind the lieutenant of squad two. She latched on to his clothes as much as her mother determined to stay with someone she knew.

Soi Fon sighed seeing the obvious distress her daughter was in. Not having enough time to dwell on the matter she turned around to go meet with her fellow captains.

'She's with Omaeda nothing should happen to her. I hope she's okay being left without me.' She thought as she entered the office of the head captain to begin the meeting.

Head Captain's Office Captain's Meeting

Soi Fon walked into the head captain's office and was surprised to see so many absent captains. Not one, nor two, but four captains were missing. The first was obvious captain Aizen had died and his absence was what had called the meeting. The other three were what interested captain Fon.

First captain Unohana of squad four was missing. It was surprising because she had been with the Gotei 13 for so long and knew of the consequences of being late to a meeting.

The second and third were less surprising. Captain Zaraki of squad eleven and captain Kyoraku of squad eight.

'Zaraki is probably off fighting the Ryoka or taking advantage of the fighting to get some fun in. Shunsui is probably off chasing some girls, but he should know better than to miss an important meeting. That is okay, but where is captain Unohana she's always at these meeting more punctual than even myself.'

The head captain seeing Soi Fon stand in her place seemed to know something about their whereabouts as he started the meeting without them. He didn't even send a hell butterfly after them.

The head captain spoke signaling the start of the meeting.

"Now that Captain Fon has arrived I can begin this meeting. The focus of this meeting is the death of the captain of squad five Aizen Sosuke."

Captain Ukitake decided to speak out wondering where the other captains were. In a sickly voice he addressed the head commander.

"Head Captain I know that you do not start meetings of such as importance of this without having every captain present. If you do you know the reasons behind there absences. Could you please inform us what those reasons are?"

The Head captain turned his head to captain Ukitake before speaking "You are correct Captain Ukitake. The reason that the other captains are not here are because all of them are engaged at the moment. Captain Zaraki fought and lost against one of the Ryoka, and is being healed personally by Captain Unohana. Captain Shunsui is engaged with another one of the ryoka. They all have permission to be out this meeting."

"Thank you head captain" Captain Ukitake said before the head captain turned his head back to address all of the other captains present.

"That is not the most pressing issue at the moment. Captain Sosuke has been murdered within the confines of the Gotei thirteen. This is unacceptable! If there is someone who has the power to best a captain or kill him even when off guard these Ryoka might be more dangerous than we thought…."

Everyone in the room seemed to agree, as there forces had been running in circles and had lost many men to the invaders. Most disturbing as all the captains recognized was the defeat of captain Zaraki. The Ryoka were powerful.

"…For these reasons I have declared a state of emergency. Every captain and seated officers have now allowed full use of their powers. Both Shikai and Bankai are allowed even within restricted areas. Until the threat of these Ryoka has been dealt with we have to remain on full alert. Now captains you all are to go and inform your men of these war time laws now in effect."

All of the other captains were looking at the head captain as if had grown a second head. The state of emergency laws meant kill first questions later and most of the captains were a little hesitant such actions should be taken.

Captain Fon on the other hand was thinking something completely different. 'If these Ryoka are that dangerous I have to be on guard more than ever. I have my daughter here and I don't want her getting caught up in this'

She turned to the head captain. "Head captain I request that I be allowed to leave the Gotei thirteen until this crisis has abated. You know about my new charge, and who she is. I do not want her to be caught up in this."

The other captains confused at first, but after the explanation seemed pacified. The general thought was that she had been assigned to protect a very wealthy noble who had no combat training. The safest place for her 'charge would be outside of the Gotei thirteen.

"Very well you have my approval to leave the Gotei thirteen. However, you captain Fon will have to be here when the execution is carried out."

"Thank you head captain."

"Now do any of you have any information that might indicate which one of the Ryoka might have killed captain Aizen?"

Captain Hitsugaya was the first to speak up.

"It would appear that captain Aizen's lieutenant Hinamori was first on the scene I suggest we ask her what happened."

"Very well fetch Lt. Hinamori…"

The head captain was suddenly cut off as a huge spiritual pressure crashed down on all of them.

'Oh my god this spiritual pressure it feels like the head captain's at full strength!'

'Who the hell has this level of spiritual pressure besides the head captain?'

The head captain was even more on guard.

'This spiritual pressure is as strong as mine when I activate Bankai. I do not recognize it that makes the perpetrator even more deadly.'

He was about to release his sword when the spiritual pressure suddenly vanished.

During the meeting Lt's room during the meeting

Naruko from the moment she arrived hid behind Lt. Omaeda trying her hardest to disappear behind the big man. It was not meant to be however.

A few minutes past without anything happening. She breathed a sigh of relief as she poked her head out to look at all the others there. He took in all of the people there passing his eyes over them.

'Hey Dante you there?'

 **"** **Yes master I am always here."**

'Okay can I test out what you were talking about? You know looking into their eyes to see their sins and graces?'

 **"** **Very well master, but I overlooked something when I told you that. This technique only reveals the persons strongest sin or grace. If you want to learn more than the first you have to concentrate for another five seconds before viewing their next strongest sin or grace. If nothing appears which is very likely know that it is not the fault of the vision you have, but because the recipient does not have a strong enough bias towards any sin or grace that can be used."**

'Okay let's start with the guy who has the 69 tattooed on his cheek.'

He spent another thirty minutes looking at some of the people there finding their sins or graces. He found that none of them possessed a sin worthy of using his power on, but some did have graces.

Lt. Choujirou of squad one had a small grace for ambition. Lt. Isane of squad four had a small grace for wise. What surprised him most of all though was the high grace Lt. Hinamori had for warriors of the faith.

She turned to find her next victim when a woman walked over to her. She tried to hide, but it was too late as the woman had wanted to know more about the girl since Naruko had arrived with her mom.

"Hello Marechiyo can I see the girl that's hiding behind you."

"I guess so just don't hurt her. My captain would skin me alive then kill me."

"No worries I just want to see her."

Naruko tried to back up more avoiding eye contact wishing she was anywhere but there. The woman on the other hand pushed the second squad lieutenant out of the way to make her way to the girl.

"Aww, so cute what's your name?"

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki." 'Mom told me to hide that she's my mom so just using my old last name should be okay.'

"You're so cute! My name's Rangiku I am the lieutenant of squad ten"

Rangiku held out her hand for Naruko to shake. Naruko could only tilt her head to the side confused by the gesture. Rangiku finding Naruko's confused face to be very cute couldn't help herself. She reached out and grabbed the girl pulling her into a backbreaking hug.

When Naruko was pulled into a hug the memories came. She was reminder of that woman and how she had caught him just like this woman in front of him.

'No! Make her go away I'm scared!'

 **"** **Don't worry I won't let you suffer anymore."**

In that moment Naruko's spiritual pressure skyrocketed. Everyone was forced to their knees and the weaker lieutenants fainted. Before the rest could react she spoke. "Your sin is lust."

Naruko not having control of her residua pushed it out forcing the lieutenant hugging her to be thrown across the room. After being free of the woman Naruko fainted as her spiritual pressure dissipated.

*If I did use the masculine pronoun instead of the feminine one know that Naruko is a female throughout this entire chapter.


	7. A sample of true strength

Disclaimer I do not own Bleach or Naruto

This FanFic was done at the inspiration of my favorite FanFics of all time "A Mother's Love: Beyond Life and Death"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"** **Kurama Talking/Dante Talking"**

 **'** **Kurama Thinking/Dante Thinking'**

 _Italics flashbacks_

 ** _Jutsu-Italics and Bold_**

Hope you enjoy!

The force of the spiritual pressure left the captains on their knees having not expected a force of such magnitude to descend upon them.

After the power dissipated they immediately went into retaliation node. The head captain was the first to respond as he flashed stepped out of the room in the direction the spiritual pressure had come from.

'It felt like it came from the lieutenants' waiting room. I can still feel all of their spiritual pressures, but there is one that I don't recognize.'

The other captains after a moment or two all followed the head captain to investigate the huge spiritual pressure they had just felt. They were all worried as they could still feel the spiritual pressure that had hit them only much smaller.

Soi Fon on the other hand was panicking over what to do as she followed the head captain to the lieutenants' room.

'That…that was Naruko's spiritual pressure! I didn't recognize it when it was that huge, but now that it has shrunk I know it's hers! Shit. How do I explain this to the head captain? Wait! If she released this much spiritual pressure she might be in danger!'

Soi Fon sped up flash stepping at a speed that even the goddess of flash herself would be envious of. She was right behind the head captain when they opened the door to the lieutenants' room.

The head captain in his surprise opened his eyes all the way as he surveyed the damage.

Half of the captains were unconscious in various positions around the room. The other half had all drawn their zanpakuto ready for a fight. The odd part was what they were getting to fight with.

Behind the unconscious body of lieutenant Omaeda was a child backed up against the wall terrified out of her mind. Her eyes darting from one lieutenant to another as she tried to contain her tears looking for a way to escape.

Soi Fon seeing the other lieutenants threatening her daughter flashed stepped in front of Naruko shielding her from the battle hardened eyes of the other lieutenants.

"What were you doing to Naruko?! I thought when I told Omaeda to make sure nothing happens to her that the rest of you would follow suit! So I'll ask again what did you do to her?!"

The other lieutenants that were still conscious consisted of Lt. Choujirou of squad one, Lt. Shuuhei of squad nine (69 tattoo guy), and Lt. Kira Izuru of squad three looked at her a little confused. Lt. Shuuhei was the first to recover from his confusion letting his anger overcome him.

"What do you mean what did we do to her? We were all just sitting here when all of a sudden that kid unleashed some monstrous spiritual pressure! Is she the one you're having this captain's meeting over what to do with this kid and her unreal spiritual pressure?"

Soi Fon found herself trying to come up with an excuse for her being there without giving away that Naruko was her daughter. She decided to just go with what they all thought anyway.

"She is my charge her fate has already been decided by a previous meeting. She was supposed to be protected by the Gotei thirteen, so tell me what happened to her. If you continue to question my orders I will have you all arrested on charges of obstructing a captain during a mission!"

The Lieutenants realizing that the girl was not a threat they lowered their weapons. When they lowered their weapons they all heard a groan as the other lieutenants came to.

The head captain after realizing that Naruko was the cause of the spiritual pressure stood there thinking over what had just happened. 'If that child has that much spiritual pressure she will have to be placed in the Gotei thirteen. A child that powerful will have to be used for the Gotei thirteen, and if she masters her powers fast enough should be a lieutenant within five years, a captain within twenty, and maybe after a few centuries will replace me as head captain. I'm sorry Soi Fon, but someone of her potential cannot be left to her own devices.'

The head captain walked in making his presence known. Facing the lieutenants he addressed them first. "That is correct she is under the protection of captain Fon. And as well as her would like to know what happened to her that she released such spiritual pressure."

The lieutenants who were conscious all remained silent. It took a few seconds before Lt. Choujirou decided to tell them what he had seen.

"Excuse me head captain, but of us still standing none of us saw what happened. All we saw was Lt. Matsumoto attempted to talk to the child. After she saw the child she partook in actions she was known for going over to the child and hugging her. I didn't see anything after that, but immediately after she hugged the child she was flown across the room as the child's spiritual pressure increased."

"Very well. This incident will is to be treated as top secret. Since all of the lieutenants were here they can know as well, but any one below that rank is not to be informed of the child's actions. Additionally because of the threat the child poses and will pose in the future she is to have residue suppressors placed on her immediately. She will also have to remain within the confines of the Gotei thirteen for her own protection."

Soi Fon turned to her superior not believing what he had just said. 'He wants to put residue suppressors on my daughter! And what's that crap about her staying within the Gotei thirteen! I thought he just said I could take her out of the Seireitei for her own protection.'

"Wait head captain you can't be serious! All she did was spike her spiritual pressure when she felt threatened. You just declared a state of emergency those rules allow even civilians to use any and all means to defend themselves."

Yamamoto walked over to the captain of squad two. Naruko shrunk back terrified unable to say a word.

"While that is true in most cases, this is not most cases. I would go so far to say unprecedented. If she was to at an inconvenient time release her spiritual pressure again it might cause more harm than good. Also if the child can not contain her spiritual pressure it might cause all of the Seireitei problems just moving under the spiritual pressure she possesses. I believe this is enough justification for my actions. Also Captain Fon you will do well to remember I am your superior I this matter. In a state of emergency I can make decisions on behalf of the soul society."

'What is he going to do to my daughter? Having her residue suppressed like a common criminal!'

All of a sudden they felt Naruko's spiritual pressure rise and for a tenth of a second it felt just as powerful as it had before completely disappearing. All of them turn to Naruko, as she spoke to them just as all the other captains arrived. **"Your sin is fraud."**

 _Two back five minutes earlier_

 _Naruko was scared. She had just released her spiritual pressure, and thrown Lt. Matsumoto across the room. Immediately after that Naruko let her spiritual pressure go feeling a little safer._

 _That's when she noticed the position she was in and became even more frightened. The one mom said was to protect her, Lt. Omaeda, was out cold in front of her along with about half of the other people in the room. What frightened her most was every other person in the room was pointing a weapon at her and had those eyes._

 _The same eyes all the villagers had. Those eyes filled with fear and anger as if it was her fault for all their problems just because she existed._

 _'_ _I want mom! Where's mom she'll protect me?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry Naruko if they try to harm you I will protect you."_**

 _'_ _Oh Dante please help me! All these people with swords are angry at me.'_

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry child I will protect you."_**

 ** _'_** ** _This is bad if they hurt Naruko I can't do anything till they actually commit a sin. I hope they don't do anything just have to keep her calm until master's mom arrives.'_**

 ** _"_** ** _Master just stay still and close your eyes."_**

 _Naruko did as she was told closing her eyes so hard a crowbar would have to be used to open them._

 ** _"_** ** _Now master just relax and picture your mom. She will be here any second, just hold out until then."_**

 _'_ _Where are you mom? Please get here soon.'_

 _Just as Naruko was thinking about her mom arriving the door opened. In the entrance stood Captain Yamamoto along with 'Mom!'_

 _After a few seconds her mother appeared in front of her protecting her. Naruko stood up as fast as she could and clung to the bottom of her mother's shihakusho crying tears of relief and joy as the people around her talked._

 _Naruko didn't care what they talked about zoning it out only focusing on her mother. 'Mom won't let anything else happen to me. She'll protect me from all those guys with swords!'_

 _Dante on the other hand listened very intently to the conversation through Naruko's senses. After Yamamoto got to the part about placing residue suppressors on Naruko he knew he had to find out if the man's intentions were genuine or not._

 ** _"_** ** _Naruko. Naruko!"_**

 _Naruko was pulled out of her thoughts, as she focused on the voice inside her head. 'What is it Dante?'_

 ** _"_** ** _I want to know if that man's intensions are genuine or if they are a ruse to lock your power away to control you. Just look into his eyes and see his intentions based on his sin or grace that appears."_**

 _'_ _Okay Dante, but mom will protect me even if this old man tries to harm me. He's not a match for mom.'_

 _Not believing that in the slightest Dante focused on finding the man's intentions._

 _What appeared above his head caused both Naruko and Dante to panic. Above the head captain's head appeared 'Fraud' almost as big as Naruko was. Dante could feel his power bring brought to the surface ready to lash out at this sinful man. He had to forcefully repress it as Naruko panicked._

 _'_ _What do we do Dante he has a big red sin above his head?! Is he a bad man? Is he going to hurt us and mom? I have to protect mom!'_

 ** _"_** ** _No! Well wait and see his intentions. I only pray that is for something else he has done in his life."_**

 _The conversation between the head captain and Soi Fon continued. When he laid down the law, and denied Soi Fon her request Dante knew that he had to act, as a small 'Anger' appeared over the head captain's head (A/N Naruko's sin/grace vision sees sins and graces as they are commited and can act on them. When she focuses for five seconds she sees into that persons heart and sees what sin or grace they embody at their core, so when he was angered by Naruko's mom's actions she now saw a symbol for anger as well as the fraud because he committed that sin then)._

 ** _"_** ** _Naruko this is going to hurt, but to protect you and your mother I do not see any other choice. Call out the sin. At the level he has it you will be able to call out eighty percent of my power which should be enough to defeat not just him, but every other soul reaper in the Seireitei if they choose to help him. If you don't want to fight yourself just let your instincts take over and I will be allowed to be in control."_**

 _'_ _Okay' and gathering up her courage she said_ **"** **Your sin is fraud."**

 _Flash Back end_

A moment passed. Soi Fon's eyes widened as she knew what her daughter was doing. 'What are you doing Naruko?! You can't win against the head captain this will only make things worse!'

The other lieutenants could only stare at the girl wondering what she meant and why her voice had changed. It became older sounding and more seductive. They thought that if sex had a voice it would be that.

The head captain grew even more agitated. 'First her mother is questioning my orders, and now her daughter is calling me a sinner. I will have to make sure that they realize the gravity of the situation they have put themselves in.'

A moment passed. Then a scream echoed through the halls as Naruko was enveloped in a black mist that forced its way out of Naruko's skin. It pulled it apart and in some places split open causing blood to pour from the wounds. None of the others in the room could see Naruko. They all took a step back not wanting to touch the strangest mist completely hiding Naruko from view.

They waited.

Inside the mist was another story. Naruko felt pain. First it was her skin. She felt it being ripped from her body as new skin replaced it completely devoid of color a pure white. After it felt like all her skin had been torn off she arched her back as her back felt like the skin was once again going to peel off. It was only one section as she felt something burst out of the back of her body. The last feeling she had was in her eyes. They felt like they were burning. Clutching them with her hands she waited for the pain to subside.

It was a few moments after all the pain subsided that she stood up, and felt a voice in the back of her head.

 **"** **I am sorry you had to feel that. I know that it must have been unbarable."**

'Was that it?'

Dante could not believe his ears. His master had just had his body altered almost to the genetic level all she thought was 'was that it?'

 **"** **Are you sure your okay?"**

"I'm fine the pain I went through at the village was more than this could ever be. Being hurt when you have no one is a thousand times worse than being in pain to be able to protect someone you love."

 **"…** **That was well said Naruko. Now you can fight the man yourself, but I do not want you accidently killing him. If you let me I will take care of him."**

"Thank you for that. I can't fight so it's all up to you. There is one thing I have to tell you though. If you let mother die, I will tear you from my soul and kill you myself."

 **"** **You have my word nothing will happen to her."**

Naruko smiled before letting her instincts take over. It was really easy now that she had demon energy flowing through her.

Her eyes which had been red with slits in the middle like those of a cats changed. The red changed to green as the mist started to dissipate.

The other people in the room were still staring at the mist prepared for anything.

The head captain had actually pulled out his zanpakuto and was at the ready willing to draw it knowing or at least he thought so how much spiritual pressure the child possessed. He was confused though. It the last thousand years no one had ever been able to hide their spiritual pressure from him.

Yamamoto had spread out his senses looking for Naruko's spiritual pressure and more than couldn't find it, it had completely vanished.

'There should have been residue, residue around because she was there, but I can't sense it at all. This makes her to dangerous. If she attacks I'll have to put her down. With such abilities I can't keep her in line she's a wild card just like those ryoka.'

He was preparing as something walked out of the mist.

Naruko walked out of the mist, but was different. She had first pale white skin that showed no signs of having been near sunlight. The second thing was her eyes that were now instead of the ocean blue were green with slits reminiscent of a cats. Both of those however were just a small change compared to what was now growing out of her back. A black wing missing feathers, warped and twisted, and bent at weird angles was now protruding from her back. All in all the perfect form of a fallen angel.

There was one thing out of place on this beautiful woman. On Naruko's back was a katana. It was medium length with a white sheath and black handle. Around the handle was red cloth crisscrossing over the handle to give extra grip.

The fallen angle turned to look at her blade **'Hmm. It would appear that …. Will allow me to wield her in battle in her bankai state. Interesting, as she won't even tell Naruko her shikai. Well that just makes things easier for me, but I shouldn't need it. With his sin I should have more than enough to subdue this man.'**

The head captain was if anything even more annoyed now. 'This child has the audacity to criticize me then not even look me in the eye after getting ready for a fight. Such disrespect must be dealt with.'

"Naruko you have this one chance to surrender. If you do I can promise that you will not be executed, and given a fair trial. If you resist you will be executed for your actions, despite you being a civilian."

Naruko turned to look at the man. Her face was emotionless as she responded.

 **"** **What is your name man?"**

"I am head captain Yamamoto of the Gotei thirteen I am surprised your mother has not mentioned me. This is your last chance to surrender."

 **"** **No. I will not surrender. You plan to place Naruko in prison or worse yet experiment on her to discover the secret of her power. I will not allow my master to suffer. No, it is you who has one chance to surrender. Whether you believe it or not my power right now even eclipses yours with bankai. You have one chance to surrender. I would tell you to give your word, but your sin says that your word is worth less than a leaf falling from a tree in fall."**

Everyone was stunned. No one moved or spoke for a good five seconds while they came to terms with the complete lack of respect that this girl had just shown the head captain.

"Insolent child. If that is your decision then so be it." Letting his anger get the best of him he prepared to release his shikai. "Burn all creation to ash: Ru…"

He was cut off as he gasped for breath. No one had seen her, not even her mother as Naruko disappeared from where she was standing and appeared in front of the head captain with her hand piercing the head captain's chest right where his heart would be.

 **"** **If you value your life Head captain you will let me leave without the loss of life. I know you just saw my speed, and if you couldn't see it than you will not be able to best me. I am going to remove my hand in a little bit after I say good bye to my mother. I would not try anything stupid, I would crush your heart which is what my hand is right now grasping."**

Naruko stared right into the head captains eyes as she spoke not to him, but to her 'mother.'

 **"** **I know you know I am not Naruko. I am her zanpakuto Dante. I hope you will forgive me for this action, but I saw no other way out of this situation."** She then spoke to the head captain again.

 **"** **Now 'head captain' when I leave know that my mother had nothing to do with my actions here. If I find out you hurt her in any way I will kill you. Do you understand?"** Naruko said squeezing a little on the head captain's heart.

Not wanting to appear weak, but also realizing the position he was in he nodded his head while letting out a grunt of pain.

 **"** **Thank you. Now mom I am sorry for my actions, but we may see each other again sometime. I will be going to the place where purple is best suited. Hopefully it has remained untouched these last hundred years."**

With those words Naruko pulled her hand out of the head captain's chest. The head captain gripped his sword and attempted to cut the fallen angel in front of him, before she disappeared in a burst of speed.

The rest of the people there only stood there not believing their eyes. Not only had someone hurt the head captain, but it was an eight year old girl. They were also puzzled by Naruko's parting words. They sat there trying to figure it out while the other lieutenants started to come to.

The first was Isane, whom after seeing the head captain hurt immediately began to start healing him. The other lietenant who were still unconscious groaned causeing the Lt.'s awake to go check on them. The captains who had been standing there out of fear of getting the head captain killed rushed over to the old man to get orders.

Yamamoto after resting for a second addressed them.

"As of now Naruko is to be declared a wanted fugitive of the soul society wanted dead or alive."

All but one of the captains present nodded in consent.

"Now I want all of you to go to your respective squads and search for the fugitive Naruko. I also want captain Shunsui to accompany Captain Fon to her barracks, and assist in her search of squad two. She may be innocent of the crimes of her daughter, but we will need someone impartial to help her search."

Captain Shunsui nodded, and then stared at captain Fon who had been staring at the place the black mist had appeared since Naruko left. All of the other captains left to go search their own divisions, as Shunsui walked over to Soi Fon.

"Come on Soi Fon. Let's check your squad."

She only nodded in response before they both flashed stepped towards the squad two barracks.

While on the way to the second division of the Gotei thirteen Shunsui decided to help the poor mother.

"I know this must be hard for you, but orders are orders. I know we have to search your squad, but that doesn't mean we have to search 'everything now does it. I am after al known for being lazy maybe I should let you search for her while I take a break and relax."

Soi Fon looked at the man not knowing how to repay him for his kindness he was showing. "Thank you" was all she could say.

The other captain turned to her and nodded before going back towards his own division.

Soi Fon was trying to think of how she was going to get her daughter out of this mess. 'I can't believe she's now a fugitive! How am I going to protect her when I am in charge of hunting her down? Maybe I can convince the Ryoka to take her with them. No! I don't know if they would help her even if they agreed to take her. They might only want her to take advantage of her. I wish Lady Yoruichi was here. No she betrayed me, but if I knew where she was I could leave Naruko with her. It's my best option even if I don't know where she is. I'll just use my time off to track her down. Yes after I find Naruko I will take her with me to the land of the living to be as far away from the Gotei thirteen as possible I will then try to convince Yoruichi to take her in. It's not much of a plan, but it's the best I have.'

With her new plan decided a new fire was lit in her eyes as she sped up thinking where her daughter could be.

'okay now that that's the plan where is she? She said the place where purple is best suited. The only purple thing I can remember is…OHH! That's where she is. It also fits with how Naruko said it wasn't touched in a hundred years it has to be there!'

Changing her trajectory just slightly she head towards the place she knew her daughter to be. The old office she had shown Naruko. The office that for a hundred years Soi Fon couldn't enter because of the memories it brought up. The old office of Yoruichi Shihoin.

She sped past the patrols as she entered the old building and made her way to yoruichi's old office. As she approached the sounds of screaming became louder and louder. Fearing someone else had made it there before her she sped up. She arrived to find the room in tatters.

Naruko had arrived there immediately and had started the process of turning back into herself. It was slower meaning less pain, but drawing it out more. It had started in opposite of how it had started. Her eyes changed first as Dante could not take the pain for her. She had just started having her skin being peeled off and being replaced when her mother arrived.

Naruko tried to hide not wanting her mother to see her like this. Like a monster.

Soi Fon on the other hand immediately went over to her daughter and enveloped her in a hug.

"Are you in pain Naruko?! Is there anything I can do to help?"

'She doesn't see me as a monster she loves me even if I look like this.'

"(Crying)…Thank you mom just being here is the best you can do."

"Don't worry honey I won't ever leave you. I don't care if you looked like a monster I would still love you. I'll always be here for you.

"…Thank you mom." Naruko said before falling asleep in her mother's arms.

Yamamoto's Fraud: He is guilty of claiming that his organization the Gotei thirteen is helping all souls, but in reality all the districts are treated differently based on lineage.

Rangiku's lust: Even if it was just minor she 'lusted' after Naruko and couldn't stop herself when she hugged her without Naruko's permission.

*some announcements with the story. One I will be basing my story one the anime omitting a few parts. It will go the Ryoka invasion, winter war, maybe zanpakuto chronicles just to see Kyuubi wreck shit up, the reigai uprising, and an original arc after that. The reason being that the manga becomes shit right after Aizen becomes a butterfly. The powers are weird and the whole thing just became about how Ichigo was born perfectly with who his parents were so he could do everything which for me made him less relatable and I stopped reading.


	8. Destined Incounter

Disclaimer I do not own Bleach or Naruto

This FanFic was done at the inspiration of my favorite FanFics of all time "A Mother's Love: Beyond Life and Death"

 ** _Updates will be done every week on Saturday or Sunday_**

 ** _**Important**_**

After I finish the Ryoka invasion arc will be updating/rewriting potions of previous chapters as they have issues that need addressing

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"** **Kurama Talking/Dante Talking"**

 **'** **Kurama Thinking/Dante Thinking'**

 _Italics flashbacks_

 ** _Jutsu-Italics and Bold_**

Hope you enjoy!

The next day Naruko found herself thinking on what had happened the last few days. Naruko had to remain hidden, as being a fugitive of the soul society she couldn't walk freely in the heart of the Gotei 13. That gave her a lot of time to herself that day to reflect on what had happened.

First Naruko died. Second, after dying she was found by a nice lady who called herself a soul reaper, and was told that her mother had been a soul reaper as well and was taking her to be with her. After arriving at the soul society, she had been taken by an old man to her mother. Then after meeting her mother she had the best two days of her life. She spent those days with her mom just having fun with a few trips to the hospital, but that was alright mom was there too.

It wasn't until the meeting that everything began to go wrong. 'First that mean lady tried to hurt me, and then…and then…the old guy tried to hurt me and mom. I won't let anyone hurt mom, she's all I have.'

After passing out Naruko woke up in a small office not knowing how she had got there. She tried to move as pain washed over her restricting her movements as they only aggravated the pain. She was determined however, and tried to access the situation. She looked at her body.

'I look like a monster!' Naruko thought as she tried to curl up in the corner of the room trying and failing to hide herself as her pale skin fell away as a light tanned one regrew to replace it.

At the time despair gripped her. 'What if I am a monster? What if mom sees me like this, she'll think I'm a monster? I just want to die again. Why would God kill me just to have me suffer more as I lose my mother to? Did I do something wrong?'

Before Naruko could continue farther into her depression, she heard footsteps and someone approaching the room. Panic washed over her as she tried even harder to blend into the wall hoping to disappear.

The door flew open revealing her mother, worried and frantic as she looked around the room.

'No anyone but mom! She'll see me then she'll know I'm a monster'

The pain however intensified as more skin was torn away she let out a small groan that her mother zoned in on. 'No she's looking at me she knows…I…I can't…I can't let her see me like this'

The mom ran over frantically exclaiming "Are you in pain Naruko?! Is there anything I can do to help?" as she looked over Naruko.

Naruko felt a small hope burst into existence in her. 'She doesn't see me as a monster she loves me even if I look like this.'

So happy at even having this small amount of acceptance Naruko cried trying to respond to her mother's words. "(Crying)…Thank you mom just being here is the best you can do."

Soi Fon a little more relaxed seeing her daughter was relatively okay, but by the looks of things in pain. If she could, however speak maybe she was alright. Still checking over her daughter as she tried to reassure her. "Don't worry honey I won't ever leave you. I don't care if you looked like a monster I would still love you. I'll always be here for you."

Feeling that hope not being extinguished she gave into the pain and stress her body had been under for the day's activities saying "…Thank you mom." before falling asleep in her mother's arms.

Reviewing the events in her head Naruko could only sigh as she looked out the windows of the room her mother had put her in after finding her in Yoruichi's old office.

It was a small room, only six by ten feet. That however was because before being placed in it was an abandoned supply room. After Lt. Omaeda joined the second squad he had used his wealth to build all new facilities for the second division. This included new and bigger supply facilities. The old supply building was then abandoned for the newer facilities.

The room itself was alright for most people, but for Naruko it was a room fit for a king. After arriving at the building Soi Fon searched for the room with the least amount of junk in it. This being that room was quickly cleared of anything else that was left there. A few training dummies and some books on beginner level kido that had been discontinued by the Gotei 13 was all that needed moving. After that Soi Fon raided her own home for blankets and pillows using her considerable stealth skill to move everything there undetected.

Looking out the window she had first been frightened. The warehouse had been even closer to the center of the Gotei 13! Looking out the window you could see only a dozen rows of buildings then a mountain side which took up most of the view. Looking over the mountainside Naruko could see a structure built on top of the mountain. It looked like the letter 'H' only as tall as the mountain was.

'If I remember correctly mom said she would be up on that mountain today something about a prisoner being executed. I think she called that big H the Sokyoku.'

After a few moments she turned to look back to her 'room' for the time being. The only other thing besides pillows and blankets was a sword.

Naruko looked at it for a while. It felt like it was trying to talk to her or maybe it was more of something she felt needed to be with her to be complete. Not being able to nail down the feeling, but still feeling a desire to be with the blade she approached it.

The sword itself was in a pitch black sheath, with the sheaths only distinguishing feature being the band that connected to it at the top and bottom in such a way that it could be carried diagonally on her back.

The blade itself was different. It looked like a standard katana with a few differences. For the most part it mirrored the black sheath being pitch black with instead of a traditional hand guard, the guard was a swirl circling the blade connected to the blade flimsily at one spot. The handle itself was also black, but had red wrappings around it. At the end was attached a small red chain that fell down about five inches, and at the bottom of the chain was a piece of metal in the shape of a smiling fox.

'I wonder whose sword this is. I wonder if they would be okay with letting me touch it' she thought as she reached her hand forward possessed by the idea of touching the blade.

 **"** **I would not touch that blade, or not yet."**

Awakened from her thoughts she jumped in surprise not even realizing that Dante would be listening to her thoughts.

'What was I doing that sword probably belongs to mom, and I was about to touch it without her permission. I guess I'm not as nice as I thought I was if I would try to touch someone else's stuff without their permission. I really am pathetic.'

 **"** **No Naruko you are not! You are a nice young lady who has had bad stuff happen to her you are not pathetic in any way. The reason I do not want you to touch that blade is because it does belong to you."**

'Huh? ...Then if it belongs to me why can't I touch it?'

 **"** **The reason Naruko, that I do not want you touching it is because in that blade it all of your bloodlust and even more demonic power. While I am part of you and part of your strength that blade is another part of your power. While I am now a kido based power focused solely through you that blade it the external power."**

"My external power?" Naruko thought aloud thinking over what Dante had just said.

 **"** **Yes Naruko While I am the majority of your power about 80 percent of your power your other twenty is held within that blade. Remember when I told you that you were about a hundred times stronger than your mother with that blades power alone you would only possess power of that twenty times her own. However on reflection your power is only about twenty-five times as much as your mother's, because if you take into account how much her power would go up if she released her bankai it would increase her spiritual pressure to four times as much. I however need you to understand something."**

'What?' Naruko thought to Dante still trying to figure out the power split.

 **"** **You can only access my power based on the sin made by the one you are fighting. Each level allows you to use another ten percent of my power. So if someone committed Fraud as you saw before you can access eighty percent of my power to use against them, or sixty-four percent of your total power. Based on what happened I would estimate that man we fought at full strength we would possess double the amount of Reiryoku that man would have if he used his bankai(A/N full power includes** **all** **of her power both Dante and kyuubi's). Following that logic you were able to beat him by letting me take over to fight him, because he was caught off guard by our sudden increase in spiritual pressure when he underestimated you. He could have easily defeated you with his bankai, but because you used about half of your spiritual pressure so fast he could not react to it having not even released his shikai."**

'So we only stopped him because we caught him off guard.'

 **"** **Yes, but we are very strong my power is your power, I only call it mine because I need some way to make you understand how much of your power you can access using me."**

'Okay I get it! It's like you're a kunai. You can be a strong or weak kunai depending on their sin or grace, and have to be thrown by me.'

 **"** **That is an apt comparison. That gets me to the other twenty percent of your power. Remember that even twenty percent of your power is still many times that of your mother. While that is the max power you can use her at even two percent which she is at now will make your spiritual pressure half of your mothers."**

'So I'll be half strong as mom if I use the sword?'

 **"** **Your spiritual pressure will be half hers as far as I can tell; however, your skills are leagues behind your mother's so fighting her is ill advised. We are getting off topic again. The reason that it is only two percent is because she is in her shikai form. I you later achieve bankai you will be able to access all of her strength. The only way you could force yourself into bankai is if you saw someone with a sin or grace of level seven or higher. Such a thing is rare, and that man yesterday I hope is the only one within this place that has such a high sin."**

'Okay, I can only use one percent by wielding the sword…Wait! You called the sword a she. If that's the case the sword is a girl. I don't want to let a girl get hurt by me fighting.'

Dante almost broke his calm façade as he imagined what Kyuubi would do if she heard that. **"Don't worry I have already talked with her and she says that she is fine with it. It is a better thing she does, as all pain you feel we feel as well within your inner world. I guarantee you it would hurt her less to block an attack for you than to let one hit you."**

'I guess that's okay then. But why didn't you want me to pick her up then. And you spoke to her that means she has a name. What's her name? I want to be polite when I ask her myself to touch her.'

Dante took a few seconds mulling it over.

 **"** **Very well to answer your questions in no particular order here is the reason. First her name is Kyuubi or that is the name she has for her shikai form, and her name once you achieve bankai is …."**

'Sorry didn't hear that last bit.'

 **"** **I did not expect you to hear it, and when the time comes she will tell you herself. For now just address her as Kyuubi. The other thing you wanted to know was why I didn't want you touching her. The reason is quite simple. If you touch her or unsheathe her you will feel an unrivaled bloodlust unlike anything I have ever felt. I do not know if you can handle it, so I do not want you wielding her until you are strong enough to handle that bloodlust master."**

Naruko brought his hand back suddenly afraid of the seemingly innocent blade in front of him.

'Okay, but if she is a part of me how do I carry her around?'

 **"** **For the most part master I believe that carrying her around is perfectly safe. On the other hand I want to err on the side of caution. If there is a release of bloodlust of spiritual pressure from touching the blade it will alert pursuers of our location. I want you to wait till you're out of the Seireitei before trying to touch it just to be safe."**

'Okay, but why is she in her shikai I thought mom said yesterday when we were talking that zanpaco…zanpakuto remained sealed in a sword form and are released for battle only.'

 **"** **She's too proud to let herself be sealed more than she already is. If she had her way she would be in her bankai form at full power, as free as she can get being a part of you. Also in case you were wondering why it felt like you had even more spiritual pressure, and why it hit that area so hard is because while you have a lot of spiritual pressure it is condensed. Only those in the immediate area would even sense it, because it was so dense. It does however make you seem more powerful than you actually are…It feels like something is happening on that mountain try to get a better look."**

Naruko turned around going back to the window acknowledging Dante's words with a quick 'Okay' before squinting his eyes out the window to get a better view.

On Sokyoku Hill

Soi Fon was trying to keep calm. The execution of Rukia Kuchiki had just started, and Captain Fon was trying to be as inconspicuous and in line as possible. She didn't want people to notice her otherwise they would see her eyes darting around trying to figure out how to get out of there, to get to her daughter. She knew she had to appear worried about her daughter which wasn't hard considering she still felt very concerned for her daughter even though she knew where she was.

'Hopefully everyone can't sense where Naruko is. I placed a kido around the room before leaving to make sure none of her spiritual energy leaked out, but how much she has I don't know if it will hold if the execution gets drawn out.'

The head captain had just finished promising Rukia that the ryoka would be spared. 'As if that will ever happen, that bastard will just kill them regardless. That SOB is a lying traitorous bastard who…'

Soi Fon continued to rant on in her head just barely managing to contain her resentment for the head captain. Rukia during this time had been raised to the top of the Sokyoku. 'She looks at peace. Such a naive kid believing that those friends of hers will be spared. Still even if it was only a one in a million chance I would do the same for Naruko in a heartbeat if I was up there.'

Soi Fon watched as the phoenix went forward intent on ending the young Kuchiki's life. Then everything went wrong.

The first thing to happen was some teenager with orange hair jumped in the way. 'He's blocking it but how is it possible, I don't care how strong his zanpakuto is.'

After that the giant phoenix backed off to charge at the young man harder. That's when the second surprised happened. Captain Ukitake slammed some shield thing into the ground releasing some spiritual pressure as a rope extended from it to curl around the giant flaming phoenix.

Thinking on her feet Soi Fon turned to her lieutenant saying "Stop them they'll destroy the Sokyoku!"

Omaeda responded with all the grace and authority he could muster "What can I do?"

The Sokyoku then exploded into tiny pieces dissipating in the air as the young man jumped back onto the stand. He then proceeded to pierce the stand itself. It glowed blue before an explosion hit the mountain.

The next thing was the oddest thing that happened. The orange haired teenager threw Rukia to Renji who had shown up.

Soi Fon followed the poor girl flying through the air hesitating not used to such sights, as a screaming girl flying through the air. 'Well no time to dwell on that. I have to capture them or the head captain might order us to search for them, and I do not want them finding my daughter.' Soi Fon thought.

Deciding on a course of action Soi Fon steeled herself before issuing orders "All lieutenants after them!"

All of the lieutenants present minus Renji looked to their captains for their approval, and after all of them were given the okay rushed after the red headed Shinigami.

Renji after catching Rukia, or more having cushioned Rukia's fall had started running in the opposite direction towards a staircase on the opposite side of Sokyoku Hill. He had not made it far before the other lieutenants caught up with him in his weakened state.

The orange haired soul reaper had jumped down between them trying to stall to let his friends escape.

'Why did Ukitake and Shunsui decide to take out the Sokyoku? Are they trying to start a rebellion with this as the starting trigger, but if so why? They know they can barely last against the head captain, and wouldn't it be better for them to plan out a little better strategy? Maybe they're working with the Ryoka that would make sense. I have to stop this before Naruko gets caught up in the chaos.'

Soi Fon looked around trying to decide on a course of action. She was about to go after the 'traitorous' captains, but right as she was about to go after them captain Shunsui grabbed captain Ukitake jumping over the side.

Having seen her desired target go over the side she made to go after them, before the head captain signaled her to wait. "Enough of this foolishness! I will deal with the traitorous captains. Captain Fon you engage their foolish helpers, and use lethal force if necessary", 'Damn the amount of paperwork this is going to be is too much killing them will end this, and then I won't have to fill out all the other forms like the _missing person's form_ , the _estimation of threat,_ and the _most likely located forms._ It's not that bad, but listing the top hundred places they could be! It's such a pain killing them all I have to fill out is a _dead captains form_ no hassle.'

Captain Yamamoto then jumped off mountain in pursuit of the two other captains leaving Captain Fon to deal with the other two members of squad thirteen that had stopped the execution. She turned around facing the two lieutenants in question.

Kiyone Kotetsu was only slightly regretting her actions as she saw the captain of squad two turn towards her. Kiyone had always been loyal to her captain first the soul society second, and now it looked like that was going to be the death of her. When her captain had asked a few days ago to help stop the execution, she had agreed immediately, along with her other seated officer Sentarou Kotsubaki. They had always liked Rukia, and felt that she should be free only strengthened her resolve. They had not however planned for this.

The captain of squad two was not someone they had intended to fight. Quick in and out was the plan, and when that fell apart with the interruption of the orange haired Shinigami they found themselves looking into her eyes.

It was terrifying.

Soi Fon stared at the two officers in question with eyes as cold as ice. The captain of squad two was no longer playing games. Her daughter was at stake, and everyone else was one of two things. Someone who would help or at least remain ignorant of her daughter and targets to be eliminated with extreme prejudice.

It took Soi Fon only a moment to analyze the best course of action. Seeing Sentarou getting into a fighting stance she decided he was to be the first target to be eliminated. Seeing no need to use her zanpakuto against him she flashed steped directly in front of him, and before he could react to the treat Soi Fon planted her left foot raising her right kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach.

He flew a good twenty feet before hitting the ground and skidding to a halt fifty feet away. Kiyone stared at the unconscious form of her fellow officer taking her eyes off of the second division captain.

'Pathetic' Soi Fon thought to herself as she brought her foot down flash stepping to the right of Kiyone. 'She can't even stay focused on her opponent when she sees an ally in pain he isn't even dead. Poor girl should have gone into the four division this level of ineptitude is embarrassing.'

Soi Fon watched as Kiyone took her zanpakuto and raised it, but it was already too late. Soi Fon utilizing her targets actions anticipated her raising her sword. With her right foot she tripped kiyone, and with her left hand knocked her zanpakuto out of her hand skidding a few feet away.

Having Kiyone fall on her back Soi Fon slammed her foot into the poor girl's chest pinning her to the ground. "Pathetic, you don't deserve to be called a Shinigami. For your treasonous I will put you down. You will not betray anyone ever again."

Soi Fon reached for her zanpakuto deciding to finally put an end to the girl.

'What the'

Before she could reach for her zanpakuto Soi Fon was grabbed by something going at extreme speeds, and was dragged by it over the side of the mountain.

Soi Fon not having the best of days so far along, and with the fact that her daughter was a fugitive of the soul society she was quick to anger in her current state. This along with when it seemed that her opponents had been dealt with only to have another show up she was livid. "Let me go! And who the hell are you anyway?!"

"Such a fuss I see you haven't changed. You have a quick temper just like you used to."

Soi Fon opened her eyes letting her cold eyes show surprise at what the woman in front of her had said. "It can't be you…Yoruichi." Soi Fon said as the woman let the scarf that had been tied around her head fall loose.

Yoruichi smiled as she stared into the eyes of her former subordinate. "Long time no see…Soi Fon" she spoke gathering up energy in her right hand.

'Can't let her hit me with that. I don't think I can take her injured.' She placed her arm between her and the orb of energy, and as they hit the forest below the mountain Soi Fon redirected the orb into the ground before they separated.

Hiting the ground Soi Fon used the dust that had gathered from the energy hitting the ground to escape, and run into the forest to better prepare for the encounter. After gaining her bearings Soi Fon spotted Yoruichi standing in the small crater that had been formed from the impact with the ground. She smirked before flash stepping into the forest with Soi Fon hot on her trail.

Yoruichi sped through the forest looking for a clearing where they could battle, one that would be far enough away from Sokyoku Hill that they would not interfere with anything over there. Thinking to herself as they sped through the forest 'Aww Soi Fon you haven't changed a bit my little bee.'

Yoruichi had miscalculated though thinking that she was in for a fight to the death over leaving Soi Fon behind, and not offering her the chance to come with her. 'I'm sorry Soi Fon…but it had to be done, and you deserve better than a life as a convict.'

Soi Fon on the other hand was right on Yoruichi's heels as she thought to herself how best to interact with her former captain. 'I want…no need her to take Naruko with her, but how do I convince her. I guess I have to thank God for answering my prayers to find her before I have to return to duty. Now the only question is how I convince her to take Naruko. Do I just come out and ask her? Do I have to beat her to make sure she takes her? How do I make sure my daughter is safe! This was so much easier in my head. I don't care if I have to pull out my own soul, and crush it with my own hands Naruko will be safe.'

Yoruichi deciding that they had travelled far enough, and seeing a spot up ahead where the leaves would most likely not interfere with the battle stopped and dashed backwards drawing her foot in a wide ark to kick Soi Fon.

The captain of squad two saw this and immediately countered raising her own leg to prepare a kick to block Yoruichi's. Their legs collided as both realized that neither of them was gaining any ground disconnected landing on two trees on opposite sides of the clearing.

Yoruichi looked smug looking on her former protégé with a smirk as she balanced herself on the tree. She was however in her mind a little confused. When she they had connected there was none of the fire in her former apprentice's eyes that she thought would be there only a calculating gaze as if she was pondering what to do next.

They stood in silence as they analyzed the other. Having stood there for a solid minute in total silence Yoruichi decided to start.

"Aren't you going to attack Soi Fon, or are you afraid you can't beat me yet", 'Maybe she hasn't improved as much as I thought and thinks I can still beat her easily.'

Soi Fon on the other hand surprised Yoruichi making the Shihoin princess raise her eyebrows in surprise so high they almost connected with her hair.

Soi Fon Bowed to Yoruichi before kneeling placing her zanpakuto in front of her in a gesture of defeat. Yoruichi stood there completely shocked as her former subordinate who she thought would be beyond furious with her kneeled in defeat.

"Please Lady Yoruichi…help me."

It took Yoruichi a few moments to restart her brain after it had crashed witnessing what her opponent or supposed opponent was doing. After a few seconds Yoruichi responded not grasping what was going on decided to be more on guard as she answered the request.

"…What did you say?"

"I…need your help…please help me…I don't know who else to turn to."

Yoruichi was thoroughly confused by now. 'What the hell? What doess she need me so bad for that she is on her knees when by all rights she should hate my guts! What does she need help with? If I can end this without fighting we may be able to help Ichigo and the others.'

Deciding that dancing around the issue was not in the best interest of time replied "What do you need my help with?"

"Please lady Yoruichi I do not care what you do with me only promise before you hear that you will help, after that I am yours to do with as you wish."

Yoruichi was now thinking over the possible reasons the woman standing sorry kneeling across from her would go to such lengths to ensure that she would help her.

"...If this 'help' you need is me surrendering then you can forget about it."

"No! No it has nothing to do with Rukia or the Ryoka! I promise if you agree to the request that I would even stay out of your way! Just promise me you will help! The only reason I ask this is because I cannot do it myself. I lack the resources and ability to hide in plain sight like you and Urahara" She pleaded to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi took some time to mull it over thinking over what had been said. 'If I agree to her request then I can help Ichigo and the others faster. Also looking into her eyes she seems to be sincere, and also desperate whatever this request is it must be something important.'

"Fine I agree as long as it does not interfere with Rukia's rescue."

"Thank you Lady Yoruichi." The happiness in her eyes almost making Yoruichi nervous wondering what she had just agreed to. "All I want you to do is after the invasion take my daughter and make sure she is kept safe. Do this and I will forever be indebted to you."

It took a few moments for Yoruichi to process what had been said. At first glance she seemed to be okay before realizing what had been said.

"YOU HAVE A DAUGTHER!"

"Yes her name is Naruko. The reason I want you to take her with you is because she is only eight years old, and possess a higher spiritual pressure than most of the captains. For this reason she was deemed a threat by the head captain and ordered to be executed. Please she's my daughter, please you take her with you so she can be safe!"

Yoruichi thought this over in her mind still not quite understanding the situation. Never in a million year would she had believed if someone came up to her that Soi Fon would be married and having kids, the thought was downright laughable.

"I…I…I will take her with me." Yoruichi finally stammered out.

Soi Fon now had tears forming in her eyes trying to contain how happy she was that lady Yoruichi would look after her daughter. 'She will be in the safest place I can think of. Yoruichi would never allow Naruko to get into anything dangerous. She's been hiding for a hundred years without so much as a blimp on our radar surely she can help and hide Naruko.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Who are you married to?"

"I'm sorry, but that's classified"

Taking this the wrong way Yoruichi couldn't contain her laughter at the situation.

"You're not even married! You had a kid out of wedlock…(Laughter)…Sorry it's just I never pictured you as the type to be so rebellious I thought that was my position…(Laughter)…sorry it's just never thought you of all people."

"I am married…or at least I was when I got pregnant with Naruko."

Yoruichi immediately stopped laughing seeing the pain in Soi Fon's eyes. 'What happened to him then form the look on Soi's face it looks like it was really bad. I wonder if he died.'

"What happened to him then, and who was he?"

Soi Fon got up from her kneeling position looking Yoruichi in the eyes as she dabbed away her tears. "That's classified by the highest authority in this dimension. I can tell you that he died protecting what was precious to him."

Yoruichi softened her expression looking at her previous apprentice. 'It looks like you have matured my little bee, but I guess when you had Naruko my big bee. If what you are saying is right I will take Naruko somewhere safe I owe you that much Soi. I wonder who he was someone that could be married to my little bee must have been quite the guy. Too bad he's not here otherwise I could have picked on him a little after all he took away my fun taking Soi.'

They both felt some more residue's appear on Sokyoku Hill surprising both of them.

Yoruichi responded trying to bring Soi Fon back on track to why they were here. "It feels like some new residues have appeared by the execution ground. Soi Fon if your serious about what you say back me up when we go up there."

"Thank you Lady Yoruichi I will back you up you have my word" and with that they both sped off in the direction they had come back to the execution grounds.

 _ *************Important News: I will be updating hopefully every week no promises. Secondly the first seven chapters have inconsistencies in them with the rest of the story I will be going back and correcting them when I finish the Ryoka invasion ark. Thank you for reading!************_


End file.
